class of 84
by AZTbreak
Summary: Collins and Angel meeting in high school. i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**i own nothing **

**this was my friend's idea and i thought why not. i wrote this a while ago and haven't read it in a while so please ignore the spelling errors**

**Senior-Collins**

**Jr.-Maureen, Mark, Roger and Joanne**

**Sophomore- Angel**

**freshman-Mimi**

* * *

The bell rang loudly and it was now time for homeroom. It was the first day of Collins senior year and like the past three years he was going to make it a year to remember. Collins walked into class only to see one of his partners in crime. There was a tough looking, blond, rocker, in a leather jacket; Roger. He walked over and sat down.

"Hey Romeo how thing with you and April?" he asked.

Roger sighed "she moved."

"Wow wait did she say anything."

"No just left a note."

"Man I'm sorry."

"Whatever" he slumped down in his chair.

The teacher started to take role, there was only one open seat.

"Ángel Shunard" the teacher said almost done with role, but got no answer "Ángel shunard," nothing again.

Then a young Latino entered out of breath "sorry I'm late…" he started but was cut off.

"Ángel I presume?" he nodded "take your seat" he pointed to the empty desk in front of Roger. He quickly sat down but not before he notice Collins staring. See Collins was gay but no one knew **_NO ONE_**. Ángel sat down and was glad the boy behind him couldn't see him blush. He had been out for almost a year now which had caused him to be hated by almost everyone in the school.

"Hey Collins you ok man?" Roger waved his hand in front of his face.

"What? Ya I ….. Uh just was staring off into space" he made an excuse.

"Well come back to earth you got this creepy smile."

"Oh sorry so now that April's gone are you gonna go out with that stalker Marquez girl?"

Ángel turned around "Wait is her first name Mimi."

Suddenly Collins lost all ability to form words "ya what if it is." Roger cut in.

"I'm just wondering because Mimi is my best friend."

"Well can you tell her to leave me alone she's a little too young for me. But thanks for ease dropping."

"Oh sorry" he bit his bottom lip "I was just… why are you staring at me?"

"Oh what," Collins snapped back to reality "I was just… I mean I haven't seen you around are you new?"

He shook his head "No we had art together last year we sat in the same row you probably don't remember cause I was only a freshman then."

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you" Collins blushed.

Ángel smiled and shrugged "s'alright. I'm Ángel,"

"An-he wait what?" roger tried to say.

"an-he**_L_**" he giggled

Roger was a little annoyed "well I'm Roger and this unusually quiet guy is tom but everyone calls him Collins"

"It's nice to meet you" Ángel said calmly but inside his heart was racing and had butterflies in his stomach.

"Ángel turn around!" the teacher roared and everyone was staring.

After class Ángel had to talk Collins again. Well Roger was ranting about some prank he was gonna pull on Mimi so she will leave him alone. But Collins wasn't listening to a damn word he was saying he was thinking about Ángel._ He's really hot well not just that he's beautiful…and probably has a girlfriend or something. Wait isn't he the gay kid the jocks were always beating up? GOD why haven't I noticed him before _Collins thought.

"Hey Collins! Roger!" Ángel came running up "I need your guys help, I can't find my next class." He passed them his schedule.

When Collins took it he noticed the mostly chipped away blue nail polish he had. Collins and roger quickly read threw it.

Biology 525

Jazz band 600

Home Ec. 198

Geometry 900

English 122

Spanish 409

P.E./track 200

Damn they only had homeroom together which was fifth period.

"Which class" Collins asked.

"Chemistry. You'd think I'd know this school by now but ya" he lied.

"Down the hall make a right go upstairs and follow it all the way down" Roger sighed.

Ángel smiled and walked away. _You idiot_ he thought_ find your class HA girl you know this school like the back of your hand. Stop being a love sick puppy and focus he's straight he doesn't want you he wants like some cheerleader or some girl similar to that. Why? Why do I always fall for the straight ones? Oh and if that's not enough he's a senior way to go. Maybe it's a good thing I just have to suffer through this year then he'll be gone and we can forget about each other. _

They didn't talk for the rest of the day; they spotted each other a lunch but sat far away from each other. Ángel and Mimi sat down and started talking in Spanish, Collins sat with his friends Mark, Roger, and Maureen. The only person who wasn't there was Benny only because he is dating a cheerleader so he now sits with the Jocks and stopped talking to them.

After school Ángel was too happy to go home. Having a crush can always brighten up any day. Not wanting to kill the high he took a detour on the way home. It's only a ten minute walk home but three hours later he arrived.

"God damnit" he looked in his pocket mirror and rubbed his eyes.

Stubborn eyeliner refused to go away. He was experimenting with makeup again over at Mimi's. The eyeliner was as stubborn as he was. _Mental note no more water proof make up _he sighed and walked through the door of his crappy house. His mom was smoking in the kitchen wearing a slutty outfit and too much makeup and talking on the phone. His dad was in the living room practically drunk watching TV in the recliner. Ángel walk past them and when in the fridge for a glass of mango juice the only non-alcoholic drink in the house.

"Your late!" his mother hung up the phone, "honestly who do you expect to cook and clean around here me? Not with my newly manicured nails and you….. Are you wearing makeup?"

"WH-what no I uh…" he tried to explain his mom just laughed.

"Oh my god I knew you were a fucking fag but this is a new low." She left the room.

In a moment his dad came in yelling and started yelling. He tried to block it out and soon he was getting beat up. After a few minutes he was knocked to the ground he quickly got up and ran to his room not giving them the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Once in the safety of his bedroom he flopped on his bed not caring that he was currently bleeding he curled up in a ball and started talking. Ángel knows it's really stupid to talk to yourself but it helps him calm down sometimes and gives him a glimpse of how life would be if he had good parents.

"Hi mom, hi dad how was your day… my day? Oh my day was pretty good the boy I like finally noticed me because I was late because you wanted to yell at me this morning… his name is Collins. The only problem is he's straight." He cried harder and in a few minutes he got up to treat his wounds.

Collins had been home for a while and was acting different. Well what do you expect from a love struck teenager his parents where a little freaked out.

"Tom you feeling ok your acting a little funny are you sick" His mom touched his forehead.

"What? No it's just I kinda met someone today" he shrugged not trying to let them know it was a guy.

"Oh really" his dad suddenly became more interested "what's her name?"

"Her name? Uh... her name is uh… Angel! Ya and she's super nice and pretty."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Ya a little"

"That's great when are we going to be able to meet her" his mom asked.

"Mom I barely know her"

"Well I'd still love to meet her….. Aw my little tommy's all grown up." She cooed, Collins sighed and let his head fall onto the kitchen table with a loud _thud._

* * *

**sorry if it sucks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's the next part**

* * *

The next day Collins walked into class a little earlier hoping to see if Ángel would actually come on time. But was disappointed he came in seconds before the tarty bell rang looking at the ground and speed walking to his desk.

"Hey Ángel you okay" Collins whispered.

Ángel kept his head down looking at his hands he didn't say anything or turn around he simply nodded.

"Are yo- here Mr. Moraties are you sure." He asked, another nod "well if you're ok why don't you turn around?"

He sighed and turned around revealing his black eye and cut lip. Both Collins and Roger gasped. This was kind of weird because like most of the school Roger didn't like Ángel. Not because he was gay well not mainly anyway he just saw him as a little annoying.

"Oh my god what happe-"

"Tom! Ángel! Be quiet!" the teacher shouted. Ángel jumped and turned around.

He quickly looked over his shoulder and whispered "I'll tell you after class."

During the announcements Ángel started to have second thoughts. Who wanted to hear the sob story of the poor, teenage, gay, Latino? So as soon as the bell rang he grabbed his back pack and bolted out the door praying Collins wouldn't follow.

"Uh… see you Roger. Hey Ángel wait up!" he chased after him. Ángel was pretty much jogging down the hall still looking down as tears blurred his eyes.

"Ángel! Hello? Wait up." Collins was finally starting to catch up. He was right about to run up the stairs to get to first period when Collins grabbed him and turned him around. "What's the matter with you" he asked leaving his hands on Ángel's shoulders.

"I-I just…" He sighed at a loss for words as the tears rolled down his checks.

"What Happened?"

He sighed again as the tarty bell rang, the hall was now empty. "Oh shit we're late."

"I don't care why did you take off like that?" Collins asked Ángel just fell into a hug crying into his chest Collins sat them on the stairs.

"It's my parents they hate me. I came home late and my dad beat me up" he sobbed.

"All for being late?"

"No" he sniffled "for, for being gay." He stuttered afraid of what Collins might do next.

Instead Collins rubbed his back in soothing circles, blushing a little. Ángel was right there in his arms and just told him he was gay.

"shh, let it out" he tried to reassure him.

"No it's fine it's alright" Ángel sat up taking a deep breath in an attempt to pull himself together.

"No it's not" he pulled him back into the hug.

"Don't lie you don't want to hear my problems. You probably have a good life with great parents, good friends and probably a wonderful girlfriend while half the other girls in the school have a crush on you. I'm just ruining your day with all this aren't I?"

"No please listen it's not ok your family does that. So why don't you spend the night at my place?"

"Your place?" he sat up "but you barely know me. Why are you being so nice I don't deserve it I'm just some faggot?"

"I defiantly think you do. And you wanna know a secret no one else knows?"

"Sure"

He leaned over to Ángel ear and whispered "I'm gay too"

"wh-wait yo-you are?"

"Yup so you ready to go to class" Ángel nodded. "here let me walk you"

"Alright"

They both stood up "So meet me right here after school and we'll go ok?" Collins said.

"Ok thank you soooo much but wait won't your parents care it's a school night?"

"Naw they won't they'll be fine."

"I'd hate to impose."

"Ángel they won't mind honestly and even if they do I'm not gonna let you go home and be your dad's personal punching bag." Collins wiped away Ángel's tears. "Now dry your eyes and I'll see you at lunch ok."

He just nodded unable to form words and feeling weak in the knees. They both smiled and had butterflies in their stomach. Ángel hugged him one last time "thanks for everything."

They smiled awkwardly before departing. The next couple classes went by painfully slow. Ángel couldn't focus on anything Collins words were still ringing in his head '_you wanna know a secret no one else knows… I'm gay too.' Does this mean he likes me? Does he know I like him? Oh god what if he does! What if he does and likes me? That would be amazing he probably does. Wait am I getting my hopes up for nothing. God I hope he does like me, I wish…. No don't start that don't wish don't start._

Lunch came after fourth period and they were pretty excited. They both hurried out of their classes Ángel had to go to his locker for his lunch and Collins was going to buy his. Ángel went into the lunchroom and looked around it didn't take long for them to spot each other. Collins led him to his normal table.

"So what do your parents do for a livin'?" Ángel asked.

"Dad is a Detective and my mom is a Lt. at the same precinct they may be in the police force but my mom can hardly ever say no to me What about yours?"

"oh….. Uh my parents my mom's a stripper and my dad's a construction worker." he was looking at the table.

"Oh that's…." Collins started but was cut off by someone who came up shouting.

"HEY COLLINS! OH MY GOD HISTORY SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKED" it was a girl with crazy curly fizzy hair and tight black leather pants. She paused for a second "Hey who's the kid."

"Hi Maureen, Mark this is Ángel" Collins said to her and the pale strawberry blonde with glasses that was with her.

"An- wait what I'll never remember that" she pouted and shook his hand.

"You guys can call me Angel if that's easier" he smiled. "and that's how it's spelled"

"ok" Maureen chirped "so what grade are you in?"

"Sophomore"

"Alright so what brings you to our humble table?"

"Well my friend Mimi is out sick today and I'm having a pretty bad day so Collins is going to cheer me up apparently"

"Damn right" he jumped in.

"And how do you plan on that" Ángel asked.

"You'll see."

"Hey where's Roger" Mark finally talked.

"You'll see" Collins Said again.

At that moment a voice came over the PA system. It was Roger's voice but it sounded much higher to make fun of the principal. "Good Afternoon students this is your Principal Victoria and I would like to say I pulled the giant stick out of my ass and from now on please call me Candy ass. Also from now on if anyone sees Benny Coffin the third must walk up to him and promptly moo in his face. And Furthermore Roger Davis is the best guitar player in the entire world and he has the best sexiest hair mhmm mm. I will now play you a little song."

Bohemian Rhapsody started playing. Roger laughed at the teachers who were trying to get in. They looked really mad, but after a minute they got in. Roger grabbed the mic and shouted "whoo! Class of '85!" and ran out avoiding the teachers who tried to grab him.

The entire cafeteria was doubled over in laughter when he entered they all cheered. Maureen pushed him up onto a table.

"speech!" Someone shouted and soon everyone was chanting it.

"uh ok ok I would like to say this is not something I would normally do this is more Maureen's department but it was fun. Um, thank the principal for being an easy target and leaving her door unlocked. But I can't take all the credit Collins! Get up here!" Roger said Angel nudged him and Collins got on the table. "This is the mastermind behind everything not me. So Collins why don't you say something."

"Uh….. Where do I start?"

"Why'd you do it!" someone shouted.

"Why not this school is pretty boring so we wanted to keep you on your toes. Plus if you were having a bad day maybe you could use a good laugh. And I'm glad for one day Roger stopped sulking"

"ROGER DAVIS IN MY OFFICE NOW!" The principal roared when she entered the lunch room.

Roger groaned "But I was just there."

"GO! And Tomas get off the table NOW!"

They jumped down and finished their lunch and soon the bell rang. Everyone quickly exited and they heard some people mooing. Collins and Angel walked together to their next class English.

"SO you feeling better." Collins asked.

"Yes!" he laughed.

"So where was the famous Mimi I keep hearing about?"

"She ditched today but she'll be back tomorrow."

"Alright" he nodded.

"Now can I ask about the Benny thing?"

"Oh he used to be our friend then he started to date a cheerleader. So now he thinks he's so cool and hangs out the popular kids." They sat down and the bell rang.

"What's her name?" Angel asked.

"Who benny's girlfriend?" he nodded "Allison but we all call her Muffy cause…."

"Tomas class started so you are silent."

The class when by really fast, Angel sat and Roger's desk and passed notes to Collins. They sighed when the bell rang leaving for their separate classes. In geometry Collins got lost in deep thought he already knew this stuff so he wasn't missing much. '_God Angel name suits him perfectly. I like him so much maybe even more than that maybe even love him. Listen to me what do I know about love. God I know I love him. I can't believe I've never noticed him before. I must really be an idiot or as blind as Mark doesn't he know Maureen is two timing him? But now back to Angel god I wonder if he knows I like him. Does he like me back? What if he doesn't? What if he does!'_

* * *

**Please tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

After school Collins quickly headed over to the stairs to wait for Angel. Shockingly he was already there but he was sweaty and panting. Collins blushed seeing him in that state.

"There you are I was starting to think you forgot" Angel teased.

"Ha ya right. So why are you so sweaty" he joked nudging him.

Angel understood what he meant and turned bright red as they walked outside "no, no, no, I wasn't... I mean…. I just came from track. I don't use the showers here. It's not a good idea for someone like me."

"Oh... well if you need to you can use the shower at my house."

"Yes please! Lead the way" they were walking down the street Angel stopped "wait can we swing by my place."

"Why"

"Hello earth to Collins I need clothes. You know Pajamas and something to wear to tomorrow. Unless you want me to walk around naked."

_I don't mind at all! _He thought but said "alright which way."

"Thanks it won't take that long."

After a few minutes they stopped outside of an old run down junky house. Angel looked at the car in the drive way.

"uh… wait here." He said and ran to the back of the house.

After a few seconds Collins heard yelling and a glass breaking and Angel climbed out of a window with a duffel bag and looking terrified. Collins was really confused "what happened."  
"Nothing my dad is drunk and saw me yelled and threw a bottle."

"Oh my god did he hit you?" he looked him over.

"No he's got horrible aim anyway. So can we go?"

"ya sure come on."

They took a short cut threw a couple cuts threw some backyards and in ten minutes they were there. Collins opened the door and shouted "hello? Mom, dad? Anyone home?!"

"It's just me Tommy I'm in the kitchen" a female voice called.

Angel followed Collins into the kitchen a little shy.

"Hey mom this is my friend uh can he spend the night." Collins asked.

"Well I don't…"

"Please mom lights out by ten I swear"

"Oh can those eyes get any bigger…. Fine."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Collins I'm Ángel by the way but some people just call me Angel cause it's easier to say."

"Wow I didn't think it was such a popular name." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Tommy here has a little crush on a girl named Angel also."

"Mom!" Collins whined his cheeks turned bright red.

"Oh ok I've embarrassed him enough I'll let you…. Angel what happened to your eye?"

"Oh" he covered his eye with his hand "uh, baseball accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that are you ok?" he nodded "Alright I'll let you guys go."

They retreated upstairs and Collins flopped on the bed pulling a pillow over his face Angel sat at the foot of the bed.

"She can be so embarrassing!" his voice came out muffled, Angel giggled.

"Well I think she's nice. So you've got a crush on me?" Collins pulled the pillow tighter and groaned wanting to disappear.

"I can't believe she told you!"

"She didn't know. Any way you want to know something no one else does?"

"Whaa" his voice was really muffled.

"You have to move the pillow" he giggled.

Soon he sat up and saw Angel's face, the Latino leaned over by his ear and whispered "I like you too."

"y-you d-"before Collins could finish Angel kissed him. It was amazing after a moment they pulled away both smiling.

"I can't believe you actually like me" Angel smiled.

"I can't believe you like me" they laid down on the bed next to each other staring at the ceiling in silence. After a few minutes angel sighed.

"What's wrong?" Collins asked.

"Nothing just thinking"

"Hmm... care to share?"

He nodded quickly and they started making out Collins started "oh, I see."

Just then the door flew open and the jumped about a mile away from each other Collins mother was standing in the door way her jaw dropped.

"oh my god I'm sorry"

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?!" Collins shouted getting off the bed.

Angel was standing on the middle of the room looking at the ground his face bright red Collins mom still in shock shut the door.

"What now?" Collins looked to Angel.

"We go talk to her."

"This is going way to fast."

"I know but your mom reacted way better than mine now come on walk with me." Angel pulled his arm.

"I-I can't what is she gonna do."

"Well let's find out" he pulled his hand again but he wouldn't move "If I give you a kiss will you calm down?"

"Maybe" he smiled and they shared a short sweet kiss.

Angel giggled and pushed Collins out the door.

They made their way down the hall and stairs with Collins fear fluctuating the whole time. They found his mom sitting on the couch.

"Uh… mom," he stepped away from Angel.

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"Sorry you had to find out that way and sorry I yelled. I'm gay and I like Angel a lot. It's just who I am ok?" she was silent. "Is that ok or do you hate me now? If you do I understand."

Her eyes filled with tears "oh tommy you know I could never hate you how could I ever hate you your my little Anarchist. Sure I'm a little shocked who wouldn't be but if Angel makes you happy I'm happy."

"Thanks mom" he hugged her "so why did you come in my room?"

"oh I wanted to know if Angel had any food allergies or was a picky eater."

"No Mrs. Collins I'm as healthy as a horse and I'm not too picky" He smiled.

"Alright but don't call me Mrs. Collins it makes me sound old. Please call me Anita"

"Can do…. So can I still spend the night?"

She looked between the two teenagers "oh alright I trust you."

"Thanks mom!" Collins hugged her.

"Ya thanks Anita"

They ran upstairs well half way before Collins turned around and said "oh please don't tell dad I'll do it later."

She nodded "Can do."  
Once back in the room the two flopped on the floor and started their homework. Collins finished quickly and soon was helping Angel with his math. It was painfully boring and complicated for Angel so that's when he decided to take a shower.

"So what do you play in jazz band?" Collins asked the question had been bothering him for a while. He led him to the bathroom

"I play the drums."

"you any good?"

"Well I think so" he laughed and shut the door.

After Angel was clean and some more talking dinner was ready, it was spaghetti and salad. When they walked down well actually more like ran down the stairs they saw Collins dad enter.

"Hi tom, Hi Anita." He sighed when he came in exhausted from.

"Hey dad this is my friend Angel he's spending the night."

"Is that ok with the boss?"

"Of course."

"Well alright then it's nice to meet you Angel."  
"You to Mr. Collins" Angel shook his hand.

"Uh where did you get that black eye?"

"Football Accident you know boys will be boys." He shrugged letting his lie seem real.

"Oh you're on the football team."

"No just really like sports."

"See tom sports are not out dated."

Collins just rolled his eyes and led Angel to the table. They all talked through dinner well most of them Angel felt a little awkward and out of place. They were talking our philosophy or something.

"So Angel is there and philosophy you live by?" Collins asked.

"No day but today" he smiled shyly.

"I like it"

"Yes it really great to let go sometimes" Mr. Collins said. "Did you learn that from your parents?"

"Not really I just saw all these people worrying about things they've done and not really living. Well I never want to be like that so started to live in the moment. So my friend and just started saying it." Angel looked at everyone.

"That is the best thing I've heard in a while" Collins said.

Thinks got less awkward and they soon finished dinner and went back to Collins room. The two fixed bed on the floor for Angel and sat down to watch a movie. They were pretty quiet for a while until Angel started laughing out of nowhere.

"What are you laughing at?" Collins asked smiling.

"No it's just I realized that your kinda creepy."

"How so?"

"You like a sophomore." Collins rolled his eyes it's not his fault Angel's young. After a minute or so he quieted down "Hey what are we going to do when you graduate?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we both like each other and you're graduating this year and are probably going to a great college most likely out of town and I'll still be in school. What's going to happen to all of us your friends will be in high school to but you won't."

"Maybe I'll get myself held back." He joked.

"Oh that'll be the day I think your parents would have a heart attack."

"Ya well let's just take thing one day at a time."

"Starting with what?"

"Are we a thing?"

"Darling we're everything." Angel kissed him again. They kissed and talked for a while before falling asleep.

* * *

**yay two chapters in one day**


	4. Chapter 4

"Collins wake up."

"hmmm Angel m'sleeping."

"if you weren't sleeping would I be telling you to wake up?" Angel smirked Collins looked around the room then to the clock.

"Ang it's 5:23 in the morning school doesn't start til 8" he grumbled.

"Well I love the morning"

Collins pulled the blanket over his head "A morning person I had to fall in love a morning person."

"Love? You you love me?"

_Oh shit you IDIOT! You just scared him away! _He shot up now wide away"uh… ya I do. I'm sorry I know this too much too soon it's just…"

There were tears on his eyes "shhh.. just just stop talking. Is that true?"

"Yes it is."

"I love you too" Angel squeaked losing the ability to form words. Collins got up, pulled him into a hugged and kissed him. Soon it ended angel pulled back first he had to know "What do you love about me?"

"Well your super nice and incredibly smart and I feel this connection like I've known you forever. And everything you do is so cute like when you say my name it sounds more like 'callans' and it makes me just want to hold you in my arms and never let go you are just so beautiful I never want to leave you ever."

Angel jumped on him knocking them both onto the bed kissing him fiercely tears streaming from his face to Collins.

Angel broke away first "why'd you stop?" Collins asked.

Angel admitted "No one has ever called me beautiful or…" he stopped himself.

"Or What?" Collins asked.

"Or said they loved me" he turned away embarrassed.

"What about your parents?"

"They hate me they never wanted a kid. I was their worst mistake apparently."

"Well Angel you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"And you are the best thing in my life I love you." He smiled threw his tears and they started to make out again. After a moment it got more heated hands started to drift movements got quicker and once again Angel pulled back. "No come on we've got school." He pushed him a little.

"so?" Collins said now kissing his neck.

"your parents are in the other room." He said letting his eye flutter shut.

"I don't care."

"Please stop it's just that I I kinda want to wait." Collins stopped and angel waited for a reaction but got nothing "Not like wait till marriage just like until the timing's right you know….. God you must think I'm a prude or something. I'm a virgin sue me after all I'm still only 15."

"Angel you're not a prude and if you want to wait we'll wait simple as that. But now you got me feeling like a creeper."

"why."

"Cause you're 15. When's your birthday."

"December 2 then I'll be 16 and you won't be that much of a creeper." He smiled.

"Alright then so what do you say about getting some breakfast cause I'm starving." As if on cue Collins stomach growled loudly angel nodded and got out of bed.

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen to scavenge. Not wanting to give Collins mother a heart attack by making a huge mess they decided on cereal.

"Captain Crunch ok?" Collins held up the box.

"Of course oh my god I haven't had this stuff in a long time!"

"Well let's fix that." Collins grabbed two bowls.

The breakfast was quickly finished and they got ready for school with still an hour to spare. The couple parked themselves in front of the TV and watched mind numbing cartoons. It would have been nice to relax if Collins wasn't yelling at the TV every second.

Collins pointed at the character "this guy just needs to give up but he won't, it is the curse of an addict to chase the thing that destroys you."

"Okay? You do realize we are just watching Wile E. Coyote" angel switched off the TV.

Collins shrugged "Ya and?"

"So what about school?" he changed subjects

"What about it? We leave in like ten minutes then go for a few hours and go home."

"I mean in school how should we act."

"I guess for a while just like friends and then we'll start be more open. But let's start with telling my friends then parents and so on and so forth. You've been out of the closet for a while right."

"Ya it's got its ups and downs." Angel shrugged.

"Do you get beat up a lot?"

"Sometimes, anyway I'm sure it will be better soon"

"Why?"

"Cause I'll have you there to protect me." They smiled at each other.

"You smile so much." Collins ran his fingers through Angel's dark curly hair.

"Well I don't get much of a chance at home."

"Is it really that bad?"

"You wanna come over some time?" he responded.

"KIDS! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Collins mom called from the kitchen.

They grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door. The walk to school was a lot longer from Collins house than Angel's but they talked and laughed the whole way. It was the first time Angel would actually early to class this year. They sat down under a tree it was pretty cold this morning and Collins was starting to get sleepy, and slowly one by one all of his friends arrived. Everyone was pretty normal except for Maureen who was absolutely not a morning person and was dead silent and falling asleep on Collins shoulder and Roger who seemed especially full of angst this morning. At five minutes before the bell a short young Latina with long wavy hair and big brown eyes came running up.

"Angel! Chica where were you!?" she shouted getting closer.

"Oh sorry I was hanging out with Collins here kinda last minute." They then started speaking rapidly in Spanish.

Everyone in the group was really confused roger on the other hand was annoyed. The bell soon rang they all said their good byes and departed.

"So what were you and Mimi talking about?" Collins asked in the way over.

"Just some random stuff you know."

"Like what?"

"Tell you later it's not that important." He shrugged _Liar _he thought as they sat down.

Half way through class Collins noticed Roger wasn't talking not that he was a chatterbox just he gave off a hostile vibe.

"Oh Roger how was that party you did go last night didn't you?" Collins asked recalling him saying something about it.

"It was fine until a certain freshman showed up and latched on me the entire night and wouldn't take the hint and I got mad and had to get her out of my sight." He said still mad about the situation.

"You fought with Mimi? What did you do?" Angel jumped in mad at him.

"What did **_I_** do I didn't do anything she started it."

"She has done nothing wrong the entire time she has been nothing but nice to you. Why are you pushing her away?"

"You're siding with her?"

"Ya she's my best friend" Angel said starting to get pissed.

"Well she needs to leave me alone for a while she needs to come back another day."

"No day but today."

Roger rolled his eyes Collins looked to angel and shrugged. The day flew by they all sat together at lunch including Mimi which didn't really sit well with Roger. Mark Filmed the entire lunch and Maureen showed them the monologue she wrote for drama. Half way through Roger left to talk with his band members about something. Mimi just looked depressed and sighed Angel just wrapped his arm around her. They rest of the day was pretty good and end suddenly but on his way out Angel saw Roger talking to some people. He saw his opportunity and walked up to him.

"Hey Roger" he smiled and Roger rolled his eyes and started to walk away Angel followed. "You should really talk to someone it might make you feel better bottling up your emotions isn't good I know."

"What you think that if I just talk everything will become sunshine and happy?" he was mad end of story, he kept trying to walk away but Angel stayed at his side

"No but it might help."

"Oh my God no it won't stop following me."

"Why?"

"Because none of us like you or like having you around."

"That's not true Collins…" he laughed nervously as roger cut him off.

"Hello Earth to stupid little kid you are so annoying. Collins might not be this blunt but I will be."

"What do you mean?"

"He probably doesn't want to hurt your feelings our something but you're just some fag. No one here likes you not Mark, not Maureen, especially not me and obviously not Collins. So do everyone a favor and take your Marquez friend and kill yourselves even though I doubt anyone will notice. But it sure as hell will make our lives easier."

"That's not true." Angel objected in a small voice his eyes started to tear up.

"Trust me it is."

"Collins.." he tried to start.

Roger cut him off "Collins doesn't give a shit about you he feels bad because you have no friends and are made fun of practically by the entire school. So he pretends everything is cool. You know like how you pretend like you're normal and can fit in."

Angel couldn't hear anymore he took off running down the hall to the nearest door crying. He almost made it the 30 feet from roger to the door when he crashed into someone he looked up and saw Collins and Mimi.

"Whoa, Angel what's wrong?" Collins asked his voice full of concern Angel looked over his shoulder at Roger and continued to run. Mimi and Collins looked at each other and head off in different directions Mimi after Angel and Collins towards Roger.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Collins pushed roger up against the lockers.

"I told him to get Mimi and leave me alone leave us all alone" He ripped free of Collins grip.

"What is wrong with you today?"

"You want to know what's wrong with me? Well for starters Mimi is whinny, Angel is another butt-fucker and…"

Collins Pushed him back up against the lockers "Don't talk about Angel like that."

"Fine! But if they leave things might start getting better. You know April almost killed herself." The rocker's eyes filled with tears Collins let go.

"Oh my go- what happened?"

"She tried to slit her wrists she was depressed about something and she heard from someone that me and Mimi were dating. Her brother found her half dead." Collins put one hand on Roger's shoulder he shrugged it off "Don't touch me the sooner she gets here the better." He walked away.

Collins was about to follow him when he remembered Angel was crying. He immediately ran off in the direction Mimi did earlier. He quickly skimmed the campus and saw Mimi looking around from behind the bleachers. The two saw each other and Collins ran over.

"Angel, baby are you okay?" Collins sat next to him. Angel had his knees to his chest and was crying into his hand. Collins wrapped his arms around him and pulled him onto his lap angel wrapped his arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Tell me what happened" he said softly.

"He said me and Mimi should just kill ourselves since no one likes us not ever you" Angel was starting to settle down.

Mimi gasped "he-he said that?"

"Ya and he said if we did no one would notice." The tears came back.

"Well I want you to **_both_** know that's not true. I care about you two" he looked at Angel "him especially. But if either one of you went missing I would make sure the whole school would shut down alright?... Angel don't let Roger get to you he gets like this sometimes I love you and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Angel sniffled and looked in his eyes, Collins leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Awww" Mimi cooed. "so are you guys like going out, steady dates, lovers?"

Collins and Angel stood up "oh shut up." Angel laughed whipping his eyes and pushed her to the ground as she giggled.

Collins walked Angel home letting the Latino get his confidence back.

"Seriously I've got to take you on a date." Collins said.

"That would be great! But where?"

"Well Maureen is having is having a party tomorrow I'm sure she will let you come."

"I-I don't know I'm not so great in crowds." Angel shook his head.

"No it's just gonna be the gang and like 2 more people."

"Ok maybe, do you think Mimi can go?"

"Sure the more the merrier, well this is your stop. Are you sure your dad won't hurt you today." Collins asked.

"Ya I'll be Fine." He lied and gave Collins a hug goodbye

* * *

**if you guys want me to stop typing this just let me know**


	5. Chapter 5

Angel walked into the house and of course is father was the sitting on the couch reading the newspaper._ Reading I didn't know he could read._ Either way Angel walked in and cautiously set his backpack down.

"Where the hell have you been?" he suddenly put the paper down.

"You actually care?" Angle was surprised.

"Hell no I was just glad to have the freak show out of my house."

"I AM NOT A FREAK SHOW!" Angel Yelled and immediately received a back hand across the face.

"DON'T TALK DOWN TO ME!"

Angel covered his face with his hands and ran into his room crying "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT YOU FUCKING FAGGOT GO TO YOUR ROOM AND CRY AND I WON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SNEEKING OUT IF I WERE YOU."

Angel slammed his door he walked over to the far side of the room and kick the wall tears still running down his cheeks. _A freak show he called me a fucking freak show but I'm not… am I? I'm gay so what? That's not bad tons of people are gay. Yeah but do they dress in girls clothes? No well at least not a lot of them. What would Collins think he would still love me right? Ya he wouldn't mind Right? No he wouldn't mind he would see me in drag, and say I'm beautiful like and that he loves me no matter what. Yeah right! He would hate me! God I have to know._

He snuck out of his room after a few more minutes of freaking himself out. He cautiously made his way to the phone and dialed up Collins number. It rang a few times before someone answered "Collins resident."

"uh hello Mr. Collins it's Angel is Collins home?" he asked.

"Yes hang on" a few moments passed.

"Hey Ang. What's up" Angel sighed "is something wrong."

"Not really my dad and I had a fight."

"oh my god are you OK?"

"Ya Ya I'm fine it's just do you think I'm a freak?"

Collins chuckled "I could never think that about you, ever."

"Really? Even if I… uh never mind"

"Even if you what?"

Angel sighed into the phone again "I-I…. would you think I'm a freak if I told you that I…" he looked around to see if his dad was around then whispered "dress up in drag"

Collins jaw dropped he was dumb struck then he started to picture angel as a girl and blushed violently. _Damn_ he thought _he's beautiful no matter what gender._ Angel waited for a response but got nothing "I knew you'd think I was a freak." He said and was about to hang up.

"No wait Angel! I still don't think you're a freak in fact I think it's kind of.. hot. And I talked to Maureen she said you AND Mimi are welcomed to come but could you do me a favor?"

"Yes Collins of course anything."

"Would you come to the party in drag so I can see how beautiful you look in it?"

His heart skipped a beat he could barely breathe but managed to say softly "Yes."

"yes?" Collins could barely hear.

"Yes!" He squealed "I'll see you tomorrow! Bye"

"Bye." They both hung up. When Angel turned around he saw his dad less than amused but before he could say anything he was getting hit again, he wasn't allowed to use the phone unless his parents were in a good mood or gone.

* * *

**ugh that was short i might put up another chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Joanne appears in this chapter**

* * *

The next day was Saturday and Angel was up bright and early to head over to Mimi's. He was maybe there a little too early but he couldn't stand to be stuck in his house for longer than necessary. Knock knock knock.

Mimi answered the door yawning still wearing her pajamas "Angel? Girl what do you want this early?"

"I wanted to see you, I need to use your phone and we're going to a party tonight and I need to find the perfect outfit." Angel said way too fast for someone who is up at 6 am to comprehend.

Mimi closed her eyes and scratched her head and tangled mesh of long brown hair "ya Could you repeat that."

"Just let me in." he walked past her and sat on the couch mimi sat down and laid her head in his thighs. He stroked her hair and the side of her face. "Collins invited us to Maureen's party and all of the people we ate with yesterday are going to be there and a few more. Well I need to use your phone to get her address and the time it starts. And I told Collins about how I dress when I'm here." She shot up wide awake her eyes were huge Angel laughed and pushed her back down. "Don't worry he's ok with it and he wants me to wear drag over there and tell his friends he's gay."

"I just went to a party the other day."

"I thought you loved parties and roger will be there."

"Actually I thought I'd give him some space."

"Well you should go for me pleeeeeeeaaaaaase."

"why?"

"Incase Collins hates how I look dressed up you can hit him."

"Fine."

"YES!" Angel jumped up and cheered knocking Mimi off the couch "oops sorry chica."

They sat there and watched cartoons while angel sat there brushing and braiding here hair he couldn't help but smile remembering the way Collins yelled at the TV. After an hour or so Mimi's mom came down stairs.

"Angel?" she sounded shocked, "I swear one day were just going to have to move all your stuff here."

"that'll be the day." Mimi joked.

"Well half of her closet is already here." Angel smiled still remembering that day when she walked in on Angel and Mimi wearing matching dresses and make up. Instead of freaking out she fixed their makeup and has been super excepting ever since.

"So what are the plans for today?" she asked

"we're hanging out with some friends later." Mimi said.

"You know the drill no drugs, no drinking, no sex, and be home before you turn into a pumpkin. Okay?"

The teenagers nodded "So how does some breakfast sound?"

"Yes" they shouted and followed Mrs. Marqez into the Kitchen. After some homemade waffles and a lot of cleaning up it was about 10:30 so they called up Maureen. She still half asleep but was super excited and was able quickly say all the information angel repeated everything just as fast Mimi wrote it all but could barely keep up.

"so it starts at 8 what do you want to do now?" Mimi asked.

"I need to find something to wear!" Angel shouted and ran upstairs.

"Chica it's only ten AM" She ran after him.

He started going through all his self-proclaimed 'pretty clothes' "well I need to find something to wear and so do you then I need a shower and we need to fix your hair get dressed eat and do our make AND find the place."

"You're making it sound like an all-day affair to find an outfit." Mimi sat on her bed and crawled back under the covers.

"It will be if I want to find the perfect outfit to impress Collins"

Hours later Angel stood there in front of the mirror the outfit was perfect a white flower skirt, green tights, black pumps and multicolored sweater and an old wavy black just past the shoulder length wig to complete it. Mimi walked up behind him impressed with her work angel's black eye was no longer visible.

"Damn I'm good Collins is gonna flip when he sees you!" she mused.

"I know…. Hey what do you mean your good I picked this out."

"AND _I_ did your makeup"

"Whatever Roger won't be able to ignore you tonight" Angel smiled and Mimi spun around in the outfit she wore in another day I really don't know how else to explain it. "Come on Chica let's go." They linked arms and walk out the door. Maureen lived two blocks over right down the street from the school. When they got to the house they saw a redhead smoking out front.

"Who's that?" Mimi whispered.

"I don't know but here she comes" Angel responded.

The mystery girl stepped in front of them "you kids lost?"

"No actually we were invited" Angel said very sassy.

"Who invited you lightweights?"

"Collins did"  
"of course"

"and who invited you junkie" Mimi retorted.

"how clever of you if you need to know my boyfriend Roger did." The redhead rolled her eyes.

"So you must be April" Angel was actually shocked.

"Ya what's it to you."

"Nothing I just.."

"Hey April you comin' inside or what?" Roger shouted from the door way.

"comin' babe!" she smiled and ran to him.

Mimi and Angel walked up the walkway to the door and Mimi knocked three times on the door. Both weren't surprised to hear Maureen squealing and the sound of her running. She had the biggest smile on her face when she opened the door but when she recognized Mimi her face fell.

"oh it's you" she said.

"Try to contain your joy" Mimi giggled.

"no I was expecting someone else" her voice got softer when she noticed Angel "and who are you?"

"If you let us in I will introduce myself." Angel shook her head.

"oh Right come on we're all in the den." She turned and led then over to the next room where everyone sat on different furniture. "Hey you guys Mimi's here and she brought a friend."

Everyone looked over to then and said their version of hello. Angel looked around the room and saw Collins his jaw dropped she giggled and looked to the floor shyly. Maureen stepped in front of Angel blocking Collins from view "SO are you gonna tell me your name or what?"

"but you already know my name" he started.

"No I would have remembered I think."

"it's me Angel" everyone gasped and stopped what they were doing. They were all confused and were staring.

"I don't follow" April cocked her head to the side, Roger leaned over to her and whispered in her ear she started laugh "oooh, oh my god that's sick! No really you're a freak. Are you really so retarded you don't know your own gender. Faggot!"

"hey don't talk to her like that!" Mimi shouted as Angel looked down ready to cry.

"_Her_? Man you must be just as retarded as it." April got up and wrapped her arms around the Latinas shoulders. "Listen to me you are born how you are born. If you're a boy you'll always be.." her arm reached up and pulled of Angel's wig "a boy."

She held it up and everyone started laughing except for Mimi and Collins. Angel looked around grabbed her wig back and ran for the bathroom the tears streaming down her face. They heard the door lock and just laughed harder.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU IT'S NOT FUNNY" Collins roared and stood up everyone instantly was quiet and he ran after him.

Angel sat there on the edge of the bath tub crying into his hands he looked onto his lap and threw the wig at the mirror. He stood up and looked in the mirror "I fucking hate you" angel said to the reflection.

**_Knock knock knock._**

"GO AWAY MIMI!" He yelled.

"I'm not Mimi" he heard Collins voice and gasped more tears forming "can I come in."

"No!"

"Baby please I won't laugh I just want to comfort you."

"whe-where's Mimi?" he sniffled.

"Yelling at everyone for laughing"

"Why aren't you?"

"I was going to but I wanted to make sure you were ok. Can I come in?"

He sighed and unlocked the door, Collins stepped in and quickly wrapped his arms around angel and shut the door. The younger of the two sobbed into the others shoulder Collins just stood there rubbing his back and whispering how beautiful he was. After a few minutes he calmed down Collins pushed under angel's chin until their eyes met.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Angel just shrugged in response. "I love you." He kissed his forehead and put his wig back on.

He looked in the mirror "my mascara is running." He laughed nervously pretending to be better.

"But you look beautiful anyway." Collins put his arm around the drag queen.

Angel fixed his makeup getting back a little confidence and nodded to Collins to show he was ready. He opened the door and angel hid behind him holding his hand. They re-entered the den and saw Mimi yelling at everyone and a new mocha skinned girl had arrive. Mark and Maureen a little bit looked guilty and Roger and April looked like they couldn't care less.

"Mimi calm down I'm fine" Angel managed a weak smile.

"It returns!" announced Roger.

"Shut the hell up" Collins said.

"Why" he stood up.

"Because I won't stand for homophobia from my friend and especially not toward Angel"

"Why do you wuv him?" he mocked.

"Yes I do. Do you have a problem with that?" everyone's jaw dropped. "Yeah I Tomas b. Collins am gay."

"I am a transvestite" Angel said confidently.

"I'm pansexual" Maureen blurted out.

"I'm a lesbian" the African-American girl said.

"Wow" Mark and Mimi said together.

"Wait what's pansexual?" mark asked.

"It means I don't care who you are male, female, drag queen, transsexual, anybody and I will still love them for who they are." She shrugged.

"Well you guys are freaks bring on the booze!" April got up and started looking in the cupboards.

"I hate her but I need to relax" Angel sighed.

Everyone agreed and Maureen went off and returned with an array of alcohol and everyone started grabbing bottles.

"So what's your name?" Angel sat next to the lesbian girl who remained sober.

"Joanne and you are?" she smiled.

"Angel, and sorry if I pressured you to say your orientation"

"No I'm proud of who I am."

"Good you should be."

"Are you?"

"Sometimes" he took a drink of beer. The taste was familiar to him. Before Angel came out he would drink a lot it made the pain go away for a little while. But now there was no reason for him to drink except at parties. "So do your parents know?"

"Yeah, they don't treat me much different as long as I want to keep the tradition of being a lawyer."

"Do you want to be one?"

"Of course it seems great" Joanne said, "I'm pretty good at arguing especially since i'm getting great practice. Maureen can be so stubborn, sometimes."

"SO I've heard" Angel laughed.

On the other side of the room Collins was talking with Mimi.

"Should I be calling Angel my girlfriend or boyfriend?" he asked.

"Hmmm girlfriend."

"Ok, what about pronouns?"

"Girl ones she, her I always use them she lights up."

"Thank you sooo much Meems" he gave her a hug and drank some more.

Collins made his way over to the couch and sat on the other side of Angel he turned away from Joanne and smiled.

"Hey honey this is Joanne" he motioned to the girl.

"Hi I'm Collins" he shook her hand.

"So you two are a couple?"

"Yup and she's the best thing that's ever happened to me" he put his arm around Angel and he gasped.

"She?" he was in shock.

"Well ya" he shrugged and angel jumped on him in a fierce lip lock.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Joanne got up.

After a moment they came up for air both smiling. They rested their foreheads together when Mimi walked up drunk.

"Will you two stop being so cute 'm gettin jealous." She slurred.

"No anyway April is in the bathroom throwing up you should talk to Roger." Mimi squealed and stumbled off.

Mark came over to the couch and started asking questions. "So Collins how long have you known you were gay."

"Since like 6th grade" Collins shrugged.

"Really and when did you start liking Angel?"

"When I saw him on the first day."

"What About you Angel when did you like Collins?"

"Last year when we had art together."

"Wow Ya I was really surprised when everyone started shouting out all these different orientations."

"Oh yeah that was great." Angel laughed.

"Did you hear me and Maureen broke up?"

"Really but I thought you two…" Collins started.

"I know but she dumped me the other day."

Angel was going to say something but April's shouting cut her off.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed and everyone saw Mimi making out with Roger.


	7. Chapter 7

Both girls were obviously drunk. "What the fuck you little skank! Roger how could you!"

"No April it's not…"

"Don't give me that crap! I saw you with that whore!"

"MIMI IS NOT A WHORE!" Angel shouted.

"YES SHE IS!" Roger shouted.

"Wrong again roger she's your whore you can keep her. WE'RE THREW." The red head stumbled to the door. "And I'm out of here."

Mimi was now hugging Angel and crying into her chest "April sweetie I don't think you should be driving."

"SHUT THE HELL UP FAG!" She slammed the door.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" roger shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Roger please calm down." Angel said calmly.

"NO SHE RUINED EVERYTHING I HAD! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" He stormed out into the next room.

Mimi just looked up at to Angel looking desperate "I didn't mean to."

"I know chica I know."

Collins looked at them "come on you guys I'm taking you home."

Angel nodded then shouted "thank you Maureen for everything sorry we were so much trouble."

Maureen was making out with Joanne on the couch "No problem it was fun!"

"I knew it!" Collins shouted.

"I'm gonna find roger" Mark said and left.

"Come on ladies." Collins opened the door.

"Collins can we head over to your house instead?" Angel asked.

"Sure thing baby"

On their way to Collins house they came across a crowd of people. They were gathered around a car that was smashed into a tree. They couldn't help but get distracted the tree made their way to the front of the crowed when they thought the car looked familiar.

"Collins" Angel said sounding horrified

"What baby?"

"Isn't that April" he pointed to the body they were pulling from the wreckage.

"Oh my god you guys stay here" Collins walked towards the body.

"Hey kid get back!" cops tried to push him back.

"Wait I know her!"

"Who?"

"The body that's April Ericsson"

"Thank you but you still have to step back." The Man still shooed him back.

"Is she dead?"

"Yes she was killed on impact. Will you stay here we may need you to answer some questions." Collins nodded and wrapped his arm around Angel's waist.

"I'm going to call roger" Angel said and walked over to the nearest pay phone.

**_Ring Ring Ring!_**

"Hello Johnson residents." Maureen answered.

"Maureen! Put Roger on the phone it's an emergency"

"Ok hold on…." She said.

A moment later he heard roger "What the hell do you want?"

"Um I don't know how to say this but Collins, Mimi and I were walking and we saw there was a car crash and…. And April is dead." He was starting to tear up the words could barely come out.

Roger dropped the phone and broke down crying he collapsed onto the floor and angel could hear all of it "I'm sorry roger" he whispered and hung up.

* * *

**:( poor roger**


	8. Chapter 8

**yay for procrastinating on homework!**

* * *

When Angel walked back to the crowd Collins was been questioned and Mimi was blankly staring at the body bag. After a few minutes Collins walked back.

"Is everything ok can we go?" Angel asked.

"Yeah I think that would be best. Did you tell him?" Angel nodded "Good job."

They started walking back "Was it scary being questioned by the cops?" the drag queen asked.

"Naw it was just like talking to my parents." He smiled.

They made it back to his house by now it was 10:30 at night. They walked in and Collins parents were there in the living room.

"Hi mom, hey dad" Collins called. "I brought some friends over is that ok?"

"Sure" his dad looked at them "did you guys see that car crash?" Mimi burst into tears and ran upstairs "I'll take that as a yes."

"The girl that died was at the party she and Mimi where fighting and Mimi is the reason she got in the car." Angel said.

"Really?"

"Yeah I better go up there and see if she's ok" Angel headed up the stairs with Collins behind him.

"Leave your door open!" His dad called causing angel to laugh.

They found Mimi in Collins room sobbing on his bed. The couple sat next to her and Angel rubbed her back motherly.

"I didn't mean to kill her" her voice came out muffled.

"You didn't kill her she's the one who got in the car drunk." Collins said.

"But if I didn't go to the party none of this would have happened!"

"Chica it's not your fault." Angel said again.

"You're right it's your fault!" She sat up. "I didn't want to go but _you_ told me to you talked me in to coming so Collins could see you in drag. It all goes back to you!"

"Your drunk and don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do I know what I'm saying and I'm saying you forced me into all these problems."

"What I didn't force you kiss Roger! Or yell at April you did that by yourself!"

"But you're the one who pointed him out to me and had to make a big scene about your sexuality which made April break out the booze!" she stood up.

"Get out" Angel said in a deadly tone.

"What?"

"GET OUT YOU HEARD ME GET OUT" he pushed her.

"Hey don't shove me I'm a lady a real one too." She walked down stairs.

"I AM NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN!"

"GOOD BECAUSE NEITHER AM I. I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!" Angel shouted form the top of the stair case to Mimi at the bottom.

"YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT ME!"

"I DON'T NEED YOU!"

"Ha! Yeah right!"

"WHATEVER GO STICK YOUR HEAD IN THE SAND AND WAIT FOR YOUR FUCKING ROGER YOU NEVER SHUT UP ABOUT!"

"FUCK YOU I'M ACTUALLY SURPRISED COLLINS HAS STAYED WITH YOU THIS LONG WITH ALL YOUR PROBLEMS! Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Collins for letting me into your house." She said and left.

Angel stormed off down the hall "women" Collins sighed and followed after Angel.

"It doesn't get any easier." Ed called and received a smack in the arm from his wife. "Ow what?"

Outside Mimi sat on the curb thinking about all the damage when she heard footsteps.

"Well, well, well what have we here huh?" the man knelt down beside her and held a small plastic baggie filled with white powder "It will help" she took it. "There, there. There, there. Yeah."

Inside Collins room Angel was pacing ranting about how pissed he was at Mimi. Collins was trying to calm him down and keep up with him.

"I just can't believe how she would just blame me for everything she did." He stumbled "oh my god these shoes!" he sat on the bed pulled them off and threw them across the room.

"Angel calm down it'll be ok Mimi was out of line but she's been through a lot tonight." Collins sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"And I've been through a lot in my life and I didn't blame anybody but myself. Do you want to see how I used to let the anger out." Collins nodded angel pulled down his tights on one side revealing a bunch of scars.

"Before." he took a deep breath "before I told anyone I was gay and that I wanted to dress in girl clothes I used to punish myself for not being normal. Well any time I saw a boy and thought he was cute or I saw a dress I really wanted I would get frustrated and put one mark. And at a sleep over at Mimi's I told her and she flipped out and told me to never do that again and to do what makes me happy. That night I dressed in drag for the first time."

"Why would you do this to your beautiful skin?" Collins let his fingers graze the scars.

"Because I was mad but things are better now. Well until we yelled at each other."

"I'm sure you'll patch things up." He kissed angel's temple.

"I hope" he pulled up his tights.

Collins parents walked over and stood in the doorway.

"How's it going in here?" his mom asked.

"I am soooo sorry I yelled at my friend here. It won't happen again." Angel apologized.

"It's ok it happens people get mad."

"Thanks for being so understanding"

""Anytime so what is your name?"

"uhh… My name is aaaa" he looked to Collins who shook his head no. "My name is…."

"Did you forget it?" Ed teased.

"No it's just I don't know whether to tell you my real mane of my nickname"

"It doesn't really matter"

"My name is Julianna." He lied.

"Well it's nice to meet you" Ed shook the drag queen's hand.

"You know you look a lot like Tom's friend Angel" Anita said she knew exactly who it was but played along.

"I hear that all the time I'm his cousin I'm in town for the weekend."

"Really, well it's nice to meet you where is angel."

"He and I had a fight so I went to hang out with Mimi who's my friend too so she introduced me to Collins and he was going to walk me home but we saw the crash and ended up here."

"OK well we'll get out of your hair and remember the door stays out" Ed reminded them.

The second his parents left they burst out laughing "a fight?" Collins looked at him.

"I dunno I just started talking."

They talked for a while about nothing specific occasionally sharing a kiss. It started to get later and they started to get sleepy. Angel was lying on the bed on his side eves closed.

"You're falling asleep." Collins tucked some loose strands of the wig behind his ear.

"No I'm not I'm resting."

"You're lying"

"Fine I'll go its getting laaaa" he yawned and sat up.

"No I'll drive you come on." He picked up angel's shoes. "How did you walk in these things?"

He wrapped his arms around the older boy's torso "Very carefully."

They went out to the garage to his car which he hardly drives since everything is within walking distance. He opened the door for him then they took off. It was only like a two minute drive but Angel was so thankful he didn't have to walk he curled up in the seat and closed his eyes.

"How come you don't have problems?" Angel mumbled.

"Cause I'm perfect" he joked "No honestly I have no clue just lucky I guess."

"I'm the lucky one" he looked over and smiled.

They reached the house as he began to drift off to sleep again. He kissed Collins good night and walked back up driveway. He took out his key and opened the door to see his parents in the living room and that's when he remembered what he was wearing.

He looked at his clothes "Shit."


	9. Chapter 9

**gah! i hated writing this chapter**

* * *

"Why the Fuck is it so wrong for me to have a normal son!" his dad shouted. "I am so sick and tired of this shit!" _You and me both_ he thought. "Now we're really going to have to punish you"

"wh-what do you m-mean?" Angel started to back up.

"I'll show you." He said a little too calm.

Before he could react his dad was beating him again after a minute of punching his dad pulled him down the hall to the bathroom pulled off Angel's shirt and grabbed the hot curling iron and pressed it to his back. He cried out in pain but that wasn't the end he beat him some more before pulling him down the hall again this time to the garage. There isn't much in there other than boxes and a wood chipper his dad ripped of the wig turned on the wood chipper and threw it in. Angel didn't realize his dad had been yelling at him the entire time but something inside him broke when he saw him destroy the wig. He got up off the ground and for once fought back.

"Fuck you!" Angel yelled and threw a couple punches.

His dad punched angel once more in the face and knocked him out. He woke up the next morning on the garage floor he stood up stiff and aching. He walked into the kitchen for an ice pack and sat down it was already noon. Then if things couldn't get worst his parents walked in his head was still fuzzy form being his so he missed the first part of what his dad said but he did hear the last bit.

"….Stupid, worthless, no good, goddamn, freeloading son of a bitch. Retarded, big mouth, know-it-all, asshole, jerk, fag." He said.

His mom stood there arms crossed before adding on "You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful."

"Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie." He shouted.

"I'm sorry dad it won't happen again." Angel apologized.

"Well it better fucking not."

"I'm going to go clean off." He walked off to the bathroom to take a shower.

He looked himself over in the mirror he had dried blood on his face from cuts and a bloody nose, dark bruises were everywhere on his face and stomach and the burn on his back was disgusting. He quickly took a cool shower the hot water hurt the burn too much. When he was finished angel wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his room. He changed into some sweats and cleaned out the cuts and put some aloe vera on the burn to take away some of the pain. After an hour or two his stomach growled he cautiously walked back out into the kitchen and surprisingly the house was empty.

_Thank God! So let's see how much money actually went towards buying food this week._ He opened up the cabinets and they actually had food in them he grabbed a box of frosted flakes and the milk out of the fridge. _So let's go over our perfect night last night shall we. I got my wig pulled off in front of everybody, I outed everyone, I told Mimi to hit on roger, fought with Mimi, I almost outed Collins to his dad, my dad hit me destroyed my wig and burned me, and for once I hit him back._ Angel continued to eat until he heard the doorbell ring. Without thinking he opened the door Collins was standing there he saw all his new scrapes and cuts.

"Angel baby what happened?" his voice was full of concern.

"What do you think happened!" Angel was mad and embarrassed that Collins saw him like this.

"Can I come in?" Angel looked down and nodded. "How did this happen."

"My dad saw what I was wearing got mad beat the shit out of me and destroyed my wig." He said fighting back tears.

"Aw Angelcake I am so sorry" he hugged the Latino accidently touching the burn. Angel shrieked Collins jumped back "what is it."

"He burned me too." He said softly looking down.

"He did not" he was shock he turned around and lifted his shirt "I don't want you staying here anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't stand seeing you get hurt so I think you should come live with me."

"Oh ya your parents will totally go for that." He rolled his eyes.

"Will you at least tell my parents about what's going on here." He said nothing "please."

Angel sighed "Maybe but for now will you come to my room and lay down with me?" the last part made him sound like a little kid.

"Sure where is your room?"

He managed a small smile and led him down the hall and opened the door. The room had a big window and bed with a bunch of pillows there were colorful paintings everywhere on the walls and two huge bookshelves overflowing with books. The entire room was spotlessly clean and well managed unlike the rest of the house. The bed was pushed up against the wall next to a desk with all types of art supplies and papers covered in sketches. Collins lied on the bed under the covers he scooted over to the wall and Angel joined him.

"Thank you" he smiled as Collins put his arm around him.

"Are you gonna fall asleep" he chuckled.

"No sorry I made yesterday such a bad day"

"It wasn't that bad at least Julie finally got to meet my parents. I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you."

"It's fine. So maybe next weekend we can take a train to New York." He tried to change the subject.

"I like the sound of that. Can I ask about all the books?"

Angel closed his eyes and snuggled closer "Hmmm I love to read."

They were quiet for a few minutes "I love you" Angel said softly.

"I love you too" he kissed him.

"If I fall asleep and my parents come home leave out the window."

"Why"

"It's just safer." he said Collins nodded angel kissed him again.

Within a few minutes Angel was out cold. Collins just looked at him for the longest time; despite everything that has happened as he slept he had a small smile. He never really noticed but angel had really long eye lashes he ran his fingers through the dark curly hair and smile. Angel really looked like an angel. After a couple hours Angel woke up in Collins arm.

* * *

**let me know what you think**


	10. Chapter 10

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"Like two hours or something I don't know I fell asleep too" Collins answer.

"Are you hungry I could make you something?"

"Uh sure."

The two walked out to the kitchen and looked around they ended up choosing mac n' cheese Angel filled a pot of water and put it on the stove.

"Ok what do you wanna do till the water boils?" he asked.

Collins just gave him a smirk before lifting him onto the counter as they made out. Angel wrapped his long legs around his waist bringing him as close as possible. They continued their make out session until the water boiled over.

"Shit!" they both shouted and turned down the flame on the stove.

"I think it's done" Angel laughed.

They sat down and ate after a long silence Collins said "Is this what it would be like if we lived together."

"I guess… I like it." He smiled.

"I could get used to this."

"Me too no worries no drama no cares" he paused "Do you think I should apologize to Mimi?"

"Hell No she should apologize to you."

"Okay just asking."

They finished their food and cleaned off the dishes Angel told more of what happened last night. He couldn't believe it how could someone do all of this to their own child.

"Here follow me." Angel led him into the garage and over by the wood chipper was all the scattered hair from the wig.

"That's horrible." Collins turned to him Angel just stared at it. "You ok?"

"Ya it's just I feel like a piece of me has died."

"Why do you stay? Here I mean all of this you don't deserve any of this. How come you never left."

He knelt down and started to pick up the pieces "I don't know I guess I never had any where to go."

Collins knelt beside him "well now you do so why don't you stay with me."

"No I don't want to be a burden."

"Oh my God really? Ang. your safety is at risk and you're worried about being a burden." He was confused and a little mad.

"Please don't get mad at me." He whispered.

"I'm not mad I just don't understand." Angel just looked at the floor. "Why don't we clean up this hair and give it a proper burial?"

He laughed and got up to grab some brooms. They swept it up and put the wig in a shoe box and threw it in the trash can. That was enough of a proper burial for a cheap Halloween store wig. The rest of the afternoon Collins spent trying to get Angel to stay with him but he was so stubborn. After a few hours they heard a car in the drive way.

"Shit!" Angel said and started to pull Collins towards the door "Sorry my parents are home you gotta go!"

"Wait"

"What?" Collins kissed him "I love you." They heard the door unlock. "I'll see you tomorrow" Collins kissed his forehead. "ow!"

"What?"

"You pushed on a bruise."

"Are you…."

"I'm fine go!" he shoved his love out the door just in time.

On the way home Collins could only think of the bruises and cuts on his poor angel's face. When he actually got home his parents were there not surprising their schedules were always unpredictable.

_God Angel why do you have to go through all of this it doesn't make any sense. Then you don't even take the offer to stay here? She must really be crazy but that's why I love her, she leaves an imprint. See look I'm even calling her a girl. I can't wait till we graduate and are able to leave the suburbs I hate this hell whole all cause my parent want me to stay somewhere safe. So they have to commute well did they ever think I wanted to live in the city I love it there and Angel would too and when he graduates that's where we're heading all of us. Mimi and Roger will be dating so will Joanne and Maureen and me and angel and we'll find someone for mark. And Angel's dad will never be able to hurt her again and she can dress however she wants with no worries._ Collins mused sitting in the kitchen. _Scratch that I'm not thinking far enough why would we just stop there let's go across America to where it's warm all the time. Santa Fe that would be nice. Now how do we make money… A RESTURANT! Yes a restaurant in Santa Fe it sounds perfect! _It sounded perfect and it did help distract him for a minute but as soon as he was done thinking he remembered the bruises. He got a little sad and slumped in his chair.

"Something eating you?" Ed asked Collins didn't notice he was there.

"Nothing" his dad gave him a look, Collins sighed. "Well yeah there is but I don't want anything to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's talk hypothetically"

"Alright."

"Let's say you saw a kid with a problem like a…. walking disability and they needed help. Well let's say there was a nurse and a doctor there but instead of helping they just ignored it or pushed him down. Then when they left you tried to get them a crutch or a new doctor but they thought everything was fine and to ignore it because that's what they're used to. What should the person who is trying to help do?"

"I don't really understand" Ed started "but I guess the person should try to figure out why the other one doesn't want help. What is this really about?"

"No it's nothing never mind." Collins got up and sighed.

"Ok but if this is about someone getting hurt or something you should tell me."

Collins nodded and headed up stairs to his room sometimes it sucks if your parents are cops. If he tells them then yes Angel's dad go to jail but angel could get sent away to a foster home far off and if he doesn't tell like angel wants then he gets hurt more which is worse. He thought this choice would be easy but apparently not. Who could he call to talk to this about….. Mimi! Collins grabbed his phone and dialed up her number.

"Hello?" Mimi answered the phone.

"Hey it's Collins I had to ask you something about…"

"About let me guess Angel."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes know what do you need to know that you can't ask _him_ yourself? And yes I'm still mad at _Ángel"_

"How are you able to see him with all these bruises and cuts and not tell anyone?"

Neither one said anything for the longest time. Mimi Sighed before speaking, "I was going to tell once I told him right to his face that I was going to call the cops because I opened the front door and saw him hit Angel with a lamp. A Fucking Lamp. Her dad was obviously drunk but I still stormed in there and yelled at him to never hurt her again and that I was going to call the cops." She stopped talking.

"What happened next what did he do?"

"Then he pulled me out of the house by my hair and literally threw me off the porch. I got up and just sat on the concrete for a while before Angel climbed out of her window and made sure I was ok and apologized for how he was acting."

"How long has he been hitting her?"

"She told me for as long as she can remember it started off with a push and an occasional slap and then it just kept getting worse."

"So what would happen if the cops did show up?"

"Collins did you tell?"she shrieked.

"I thought you were mad?"

"We are talking about angel's safety now who did you tell?"

"No one but I want to I can't stand to see her all banged up like that so I wa…"

"Like that? You mean it happened again when?"

"Last night when I dropped her off she was burned beat and the wig was destroyed." Mimi gasped "I know. Now what do you think would happen if the cops came to arrest him?"

"All hell would break loose he would probably take Angel hostage or something. Collins Angel could get killed."

His heart sank "I had a feeling you were gonna say something like that." he said Mimi's arm was starting to itch and she was also starting to twitch a little.

"Anyway Collins I got to go there's something I need just don't tell anyone ok?" she hung up and went outside down the block and there the man stood holding her next fix.

* * *

**From here on the story just gets weirder**


	11. Chapter 11

Collins did exactly ask he was told. The next few weeks went by pretty fast with nothing remarkable happening. Roger was barely heard from he stopped showing up for school and never leaves his house, Mimi was barely seen too but when she did go to school she couldn't focus on a thing and honestly she looked like hell. Mark was now constantly filming and talking less, on the other hand Maureen wouldn't shut up she was always on the phone with Joanne who went to the other high school. Angel's bruises were starting to heal he just blamed it on a getting jumped, at home he barely talked and he did what he was told and would spend most of his time at Collins' house. They were both happy about that. Mimi had also apologized to Angel.

December 2, was a Saturday and most important it was Angel's birthday. Everyone gathered at Mimi's house early in the morning to decorate everyone but Roger and Collins. He was making sure this was a surprise for him. Roger was locked in his house. They group was becoming a family so mark couldn't believe roger wouldn't show up. Actually Mark was the only one he would talk to.

"Mimi I'll be right back." Mark said.

"Where you goin'" she asked.

"See Roger." He grabbed his bag and left.

Roger's house was at the end of the block, mark knocked on the door and of course there was no answer. He has been going over to his house since second grade so he knew where they hid the key. He walked into the door and into the guitar player's room.

"Roger?" he said, Roger just looked up from his guitar. "I was hoping you would come outside today."

"Go ahead I'll catch up." He turned away.

"No way Come to the party" Mark nudged him.

"What party?"

"Angel's 16th birthday we'll all be there, come"

"I don't need your sympathy"

"It's not that I just figured you wanted to be social."

"That's enough."

"But we all do miss you"

"I said I'm not going!" roger stood up mark followed.

"But…." Before he could finish Roger punched him in the stomach.

After a minute he recovered and roger mumbled an apology.

Not too far away Collins and Angel were walking "SOoooo what are we gonna do for my birthday?"

"That is classified!" Collins crossed his arms.

"Pleeeeeeeease I'll still act surprised I swear!" he looked up at Collins with sad puppy eyes.

"Awwwwww" he looked away he had to there was no way he could resist those big brown eyes. "Maybe I can….. NO! It has to be a surprise!"

"But it's my birthday and you have to do what I want it's 7:30 in the morning and I want you to tell me!" he pouted.

"You'll know soon enough."

"But that's not soon enough!" he threw his hands up dramatically and laughed. "I've been spending too much time with Maureen."

"I've got an idea let's go to Mimi's."

"Why how come we just can't go back to your house and see everyone. I told you not to make a big fuss."

"I know but what makes you think they're at my house?"

"Cause we left at 6:45"

"Well Miss Angel you just figured out everything didn't you?"

"Yup" he opened Mimi's door and everyone ran up and hugged Angel "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they screamed.

"Wow I was off" Was all he could say.

Mimi's living room was covered in pink decorations and glitter! The coffee table had all the presents on it.

"Hurry up or we'll be late!" Maureen pushed him over to the couch.

"Late for what?" he asked and she pushed him on to the sofa.

"Forget about it open your presents!" She shoved on onto his lap. "This one's from me and pookie."

He opened it up a little scared of what he might find and saw an expensive looking makeup kit with every color eye shadow you can imagine and it was all his.

"Wow I don't know what to say" Angel was in shock.

"Wait I got you something else to Joanne didn't think it would be appropriate but…"she gave him a smaller wrapped box. He open it turned bright red and shut the box before anyone else could see inside.

"What is it?" Mimi asked Maureen

"Thongs!" She shouted out before cracking up.

They all started laughing including Angel who was still a little red.

"Ok who's next?" he shouted.

Mark put down his camera for a moment passed him a present shyly "this is form he I hope you like it."

He tousled the film maker's hair "I'm sure I'll love it."

When he pulled of the bow and wrapping paper there was a shoe box and inside was the most gorgeous high heels he had ever seen. There was also a few pares of brightly colored tights his jaw dropped he loved them.

"So do you like them?" he heard mark asked and he looked at him with the biggest smile.

"I love them! Are you kidding me you thought I wouldn't Oh my god they are soooooo pretty" he really did but he couldn't help but feel sad because without a wig he can't dress in drag or wear them.

"I'm next!" Mimi shouted and handed him a box with a huge bow.

Inside was a dark purple skirt with pink polka dots and a pink shirt. It went with the shoes perfectly! There was even a pair of tights to go with it and the makeup would be flawless everything was perfect except for the hair.

He hugged her and continued smiling "Thanks you guys this will make the perfect outfit."

"Wait a minute you forgot my present." Collins said.

He smiled and grabbed the last box on the table which also the biggest one. Angel started to unwrap it knowing it wasn't jewelry, he finally opened it and in side was a short black bob wig. Only this one wasn't from the costume store this one looked expensive and felt really soft. He really wanted to cry but he fought back the tears. Angel handed Mimi the wig then hugged and gave Collins a huge kiss. He looked at Angel and whipped away a tear.

"Did you like your presents?" he smiled as if he had to ask.

"Yes" Angel kissed him again.

"Damn how come I didn't get thanked like that?" Maureen Asked.

"Maureen!" Joanne started.

"Aw come on pookie I was just joking. Angel you should go get dressed."

"Are we going somewhere?" he looked to Collins.

"Just stop asking questions baby you'll find out soon enough."

"But…"

"Those shoes are calling you."

He squealed gathered up everything and ran to Mimi's room. After half an hour he came out of the room and he looked amazing. Everyone gasped when he walked down stairs Angel felt like a princess. It had been such a long time since he last wore a skirt at that party. Once Angel reached the bottom of the stairs no one said anything they just kind of blankly starred. He started to feel self-conscious Collins noticed this.

"You look beautiful baby girl" he looked into his eyes they were now the same height.

"DAMN!" Mimi shouted "I wish I had legs like yours….. Hey! Is that my Barrette?"

Angel pointed to the purple bow in his hair "this one yes."

"Hey if we don't hurry now we'll be late." Mark announced.

Collins checked his watch "Shit you're right."

They all walked outside and piled into Maureen's car it was a small car and Angel had never seen it before. Maureen drove so Joanne got shotgun, mark sat in the middle of the back seat with Mimi on one side Collins on the other and Angel sat on Collins lap.

"Hold on" Maureen said and took off slamming on the gas.

"Maureen! Be careful some of us don't have seat belts." Angel said.

They flew around the corner going way too fast Mimi shouted "Do you even have a license?!"

"I have a permit" She shrugged.

"Well it's my birthday and I would like to stay alive."

"I second that." Mark agreed.

After a few minutes they pulled up at a train station. They all shuffled out of the car and Collins left to buy tickets.

"Where are we going?" Angel asked again.

"Why can't you be patient?" Mimi asked.

"Cause I don't liked to be kidnapped by my friends."

"We're not kidnapping you we're borrowing you" Maureen jumped in.

"Yeah is it wrong to take you out tonight?" Mimi asked.

"urm…. Happy birthday Angel." He heard someone mumble behind him. He spun around and saw Roger standing there and he couldn't believe it.

"ROGER? YOUR'E OUTSIDE ARE YOU COMING WITH US?" Angel shouted.

"Ya I guess where are you going."

"I don't know they won't tell me."

"Go talk to Collins he's buyin' the tickets." Maureen said he nodded and walked off.

"Mark did you get him to come?" Mimi looked to the nerd he shrugged. Mimi and Angel went over and hugged him.

"I'm so glad the whole families here." Angel muttered and soon Joanne and Maureen joined the hug.

"I leave for 3 minutes and Mark steals all the women go figure." Collins said Roger laughed a little.

"Oh Collins don't be like that you know I wouldn't leave you." Angel let go and gave Collins a kiss.

"I know now come you guys they're going to start boarding soon." They walked over to a bench right by the platform.

"Uh Angel I uh like you're out fit."

"Oh thanks I got it today." He messed with the bottom of the skirt "they all bought a different part of it."

"That's cool. Hey are your ears pierced?"

"No but I wish."

"Well than that'll be my present to you once we get to where ever we're going."

"Really" he squealed "thank you so much!" Angel immediately turned to tell Collins.

"You made her really happy." Mimi said.

He looked at her "I know it is hi- ur um her birthday after all."

"Listen about the party and…"

"I don't want to talk about it." he said quickly Mimi held her hands up by her face in a surrendering motion.

Just then someone came over the loud speaker "Attention the train to New York City is now boarding."

"Oh I've always wanted to see New York City." Angel said.

"That's Good now come on let's go." Collins got up.

"You're serious?"

"Yup"

* * *

***Le sigh***


	12. Chapter 12

**in honor of Wilson Jemaine Heredia's birthday**

* * *

They all got on board and found some seats they were so excited. Everyone was talking and goofing around making a scene.

"So what's the plans?" Angel asked.

"I Might as well tell you. Ok first we were going to go to time square look around there buy tickets for a musical, then take you shopping where ever you want, lunch at this great place called the Moon Dance diner, Go to central park maybe see some other sites, go see the play and then dinner and cake at this other great place called the Life Café. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds too good to be true where are we going to get the money?"

"I can rewire ATMs so don't worry about anything."

"Look how's breaking the law?"

"Oh whatever it's not like I'm a goody two shoes."

The train soon stopped and the group got off once at street level Angel's eyes widened. He had lived in New York all his life and never once had been to the City.

He looked at all the buildings "I feel so short."

"Wow Angel you're acting like you've never been here." Maureen said.

"She hasn't" Collins jumped in "Why do you think we came?"

"I thought we went here so you two could make out in public without worrying if someone from school will see you."

"No but that is a great idea" he said before making out with Angel.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Mimi interrupted them.

The couple unwillingly broke apart "Ok" Collins started "First things first we need money."

They headed over to the nearest store to find an ATM. The closest place happened to be a Food emporium. All of them walked in and saw a familiar and unfriendly face.

"Who let you in here?" benny asked yes benny the enemy of our Bohos.

"Oh is this store for sell outs only? Come on you guys we better go he might send his rich girlfriend after us" Maureen said.

"Hey! I'm moving up in the world and this is just the beginning." He said as someone caught his eye. "And who might you two be?" he asked Angel and Mimi.

"Don't answer him" Roger advised.

"Now what are pretty girls like yourselves doing with _them_?"

"I'm sorry but didn't Maureen say you have a girlfriend?" Angel asked.

"She's not my girlfriend really we're not serious now can I get your names?"

"I'm Mimi And this is Angel." She said and stuck out her hand benny kissed it and Maureen gagged dramatically loud. Angel just stuck his hand out for benny to shake but he tried to kiss the hand any way he pulled it away.

"Two things I have a boyfriend and trust me I am not your type."

"Oh really who is he?"

"Me" Collins put his arm around Angel.

"So I take it that you go to our school?" he nodded "how come I've never seen you before?"

"You have trust me" the drag queen said regretfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's see you have written all over my locker, made fun of me, and had beaten the shit out of me with all your friends. So yes I think you have seen me before."

"You did what!" Collins took a step closer to benny.

"No No Collins she's lying! i only beat up…."

Collins cut him off "Well I suggest you leave before I beat you up."

"I swear I only beat up a couple gay people." Then his brain finally made the connection and he was about to say something.

"Ang. why don't you go" Collins suggested.

"No I want to hear what he has to say."

"Holy Shit Collins seriously a Faggot you're dating a god damn fairy! Look how messed up he is! Who's under all the smoke and mirrors?"

"Ángel I'm the one who started talking in Spanish when you punched me in the stomach."

"Oh ya I think I remember why don't I do it again to jog my memory?" Benny said and tried to swing Collins grabbed his arm before punching him in the face.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her." He yelled.

Angel pulled them apart and stood between them "Collins calm down I'm ok now."

"But Ang he…"

"I know what he did and I can stand up for myself geez" Angel was mad violence was the last thing he wanted today. "Benny, get out of here."

Benny just stood there for a minute dumb struck "well get out of here" Collins said loudly "And don't you ever hurt her again or I will personally beat the shit out of you." And with that Benny took off running.

"Collins never act like that again."

"But baby I was just…"

"No listen you have never been bullied or threatened or I think even punched so I don't need you beating up a kid. You have no idea how it feels."

"I was trying to.." Collins was mad.

He cut him off again "Come on you guys." He said and started walking.

They all left and found a different ATM to rewire, got the money and left for time square. Despite the fact he was still a little mad at Collins he enjoyed himself. They got tickets for Little Shop of horrors and now it was time for breakfast. They headed over to the moon dance diner. As they were walking Angel walked over to Collins.

"Look I'm sorry" Angel started "It's just I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"Even if they deserve it?"

"Yes. Now can I get a hug?" he asked.

"Of course baby" he smiled and wrapped his arms around the little drag queen.

The group soon reached the diner inside was crazy and crowded. Waiters and waitresses were scrambling around the heard snipplets of what they were saying.

"Straight back and to the left" one said.

"Pick up those fucking eggs!" another one hollered.

A phone started ringing someone ran over to it everyone else carried on a waitress told everyone "We're out of milk."

"Who took my rye bread?"

"Four waters to table seven."

They heard the waiter talking on the phone "No I'm sorry we don't deliver on Saturday I need table three for two yesterday."

"Is there a list?"

"Harrington? Harrington!" Someone said to the busboy.

"Collins C-O-L-L-I-N-S for seven." He told the host who nodded.

"Order!" they heard a tall waiter with curly hair say calmly.

The host ignored the bohos and sat the next group roger stopped him before he could say anything the worker said with an attitude "I'm sorry those people were hear first we don't have tables for seven."

"Well put us all in a booth we can all fit it's her birthday." Maureen pointed to angel and pouted.

Of course Maureen got her way and they were seated immediately. After ten minutes the tall waiter came over.

"Hi I'm Jonathan sorry it took so long it's been a madhouse here all morning usually it isn't this bad til Sunday anyway I'll be your waiter can I start you off with something to drink?" he asked Roger, Collins and Maureen got orange juice Mimi got Apple and Joanne and angel got Coffee. Jonathan then left Collins looked over Angel was staring out the window.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No it's just weird not seeing snow on my Birthday there always is."

"Ya there hasn't been much snow this year."

"It's like the weather forgot anyway let's just hope it starts snowing soon cause what's Christmas without snow?" Angel asked.

"One out west?"

"Smartass." He smirked.

Jonathan came back with their drinks Mimi looked at angel "Since when do you drink coffee?"

"I like coffee" he shrugged.

"No one likes coffee." She said.

"Well can I get your orders?" Jon stood there.

They all started talking at once and he wrote it down without missing a beat. After waiting for what seemed like forever they got their food and it was amazing. When they were finished Maureen got up claiming to have to go to the bathroom but instead got the entire restaurant to sing happy birthday to Angel. He was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. After breakfast they went to get his ears pierced. They walked into the shop and Angel started to get nervous.

"Don't worry this is where I got my ear pierced." Roger reassured him.

"Is it gonna hurt?" he asked sitting in the chair.

"Just a little, but I think you'll be fine."

He grabbed Collins hand and he laughed "It'll be ok Angel don't worry."

That's when Angel noticed mark was filming again he had been filming off and on all day. Not that he minded but now was not the time.

"Mark turn off that camera no one wants to see me freaking out."

"I do!" Mimi shouted "I want a copy of that tape."

A woman covered in tattoos came over "hi I'm Lydia now what do you want punctured?"

"Just my ears." Angel tried to say calmly.

"You nervous?"

"Big time."

"Well don't worry it doesn't hurt that bad. It's just like a pinch." Lydia said He nodded.

"You know what will help Angel." Joanne said.

"What."

"If you start talking it will distract you from the fear." Just then she marked his ears with a marker he jumped.

"Don't worry that was to make sure I get them even" Lydia assured "Now which earrings do you want?"

"Can I just get my birth stone?"

"Sure what month?"

"December"

She grabbed the earrings cleaned them off and put them into the gun.

"So Angel I forgot to ask how did you and mimi meet?" Joanne asked.

He laughed and closed his eyes "well that's a funny story. I was at a park and I was standing under the monkey bars playing with a barbie doll my cousin left at my house when someone fell off the monkey bars landed on me and said barbies are for girls then ran off…"

"You're finished." The tattooed lady said.

"Really I didn't ever feel it?"

"See what I told you" Joanne smiled.

"Do you want to see?" Collins asked holding a mirror.

Angel grabbed it and held it up and smiled he looked great "Thank you roger!"

He actually gave a small smile in return. It had been such a long time since he last smiled.

"You made her really happy" Mimi smiled.

"Well I owe it to her don't I?" he shrugged.


	13. Chapter 13

**i own nothing**

* * *

Roger paid and they left. They walked around for a while and found themselves in Tompskin square park. They ran around and had fun for a while. Roger and Mimi were actually talking, Maureen and Joanne stole mark's Camera and climbed up a tree with it and Collins and Angel were running around. After a while they all gathered and sat on the benches. All wrapped up in their conversations when Mimi started to feel the need to get her fix. She had everything ready to go in her bag but she just couldn't take a hit in front of her friends. They went shopping for a while Angel picked out some amazing outfits they were some of the best skirts in the world.

"Well it's starting to get towards evening we should head over to the theater" Collins checked his watch he got up and put his arm around Angel, Maureen grabbed Joanne's hand, and roger stood next to Mimi and mark.

"How do you know where the theater is?" Angel asked.

"Cause I do. No its cause I come in to the city a lot and I have a good sense of direction."

"Well then I'll have to keep you I'm always getting lost."

It was pretty for away so they decided to take a subway there was a few other people in the cart but that didn't stop Collins from going around the car and taking about the restaurant in Santa Fe he thought of. A few minutes after he finished talking they reached their destination. It was amazing when they stepped out of the terminal all the lights and signs were amazing they were mesmerized but Mimi was now in desperate need for her heroine and could not enjoy it like everyone else. The theater was still a few blocks away but none of them minded at all. The second they stepped through the lobby door the girls rushed off to the bathroom with Mimi in the lead. Angel stood there with the guys hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" Collins asked softy by his ear.

"Well I kind of have to use the bathroom but I'm not sure if I should go in to the girls or not."

"Just go no one's gonna know." He smiled and he walked into the bathroom.

Mimi sat there in a stall with the heroine, a syringe, lighter, spoon and water. _I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be doing this,_ she thought as she got it ready. _I shouldn't be doing this,_ she smacked her arm and saw a vein _it's Angel's birthday and I'm in a theater I can't do this _she took the hit and felt tremendously better. She left the bathroom and found everyone already sitting down. The seats were great and the musical was amazing! When it was over they went to the stage door and waited. After meeting the cast they went to the life café and out of all people Benny was there surprise, surprise.

"God what are you doing here?" Roger asked.

He smirked, "Free country."

"Very good" Collins said sarcastically "Now why are you really here?"

"I was just here to get a drink now I'm on my way."

"What are you up to?"

"Now if I told you it would take away all the fun." Benny said walking out the door.

"He is up to something." Mark said.

"Thanks captain obvious" roger rolled his eyes.

They got a table but didn't stay there long they talked to some of the other teens there. Roger was mostly talking to Mimi which most of them were happy about. Angel was hanging out by the bar when someone caught his eye, but it wasn't Collins. This person was a waiter about his age with brown wavy hair to his shoulders in a long sleeve shirt with a number 2 on the back and pants.

The waiter saw him staring and walked over "hi I'm Michael."

Angel shook his hand "hi."

"So what's yours?"

"I'm Angel."

"Wow that's beautiful just like you." He smiled and angel blushed. "So are you here all alone?"

"No I'm here with my friends for my birthday."

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks"

"So do ever come here I haven't seen you around before." Michael said.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I would have remembered someone as pretty as yourself." Angel giggled unsure of what to say he moved a piece of hair out of his face.

Before Angel could process what was happening they leaned in and kissed each other. They were starting to make out Angel's brain really wasn't working now when they heard someone.

"Oh My GOD!" someone shouted they jumped and pulled apart Angel turned and saw Collins standing there looking hurt "H-How could you?" there were tears in his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

"No Collins it's not…" Angel started.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT." He said and stormed out.

Everyone else was looking at angel in disbelief, he saw Roger's face go right back to a sulking angst. Maureen looked super pissed Angel stood there dumbfounded and shaking his head no his eyes filling with tears. They left him standing there went after Collins.

"Hey wait up guys" Angel tried to follow them.

"FUCK OFF" Maureen turned around.

"You've caused enough damage." Roger said.

They left and angel stood in the restaurant letting a couple tears roll down his cheeks. He looked around and saw the waiter flirting with a guy in a shirt that said Diva. Outside and 2 blocks away Collins leaned against a building and sank to the ground crying. _How could he do this? I thought he loved me well I guess not. I did everything for him, I took care of him when he got hurt, I listened to his calls at three AM when he had nightmares, I told him how beautiful he was all the time, and I took him to New York City for his birthday and this is how he repays me? That bastard I hate him he can go to hell. Why would he do this how? I am the only person who has said they loved him and he just casts me like I meant nothing. Well he's loss and if he thinks he can come crawling back he's got another thing coming._

"Look there he is." Someone said.

He didn't look up he knew it was Joanne "Collins I'm so sorry." Mimi knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder he shrugged it off.

"Why don't we go home?" Mark offered.

"That would be best." Collins wiped his eyes and got up.

"We left Angel back at the restaurant.." Mimi said not wanting to leave him alone.

"Good" Collins said and walked towards the nearest subway.

They quickly got on the train home there wasn't much talking no one really knew what to say. But after a while Maureen couldn't stay silent for much longer she just had to speak.

"Whatever Angel didn't deserve you. You're too good for he-him" She said

"I can't believe after all I did he just wasn't happy." Collins sighed.

"You don't need him there are a million guys in this state!"

"Yeah! He had way too many problems anyway" Collins was getting riled up.

"See this is why if you want to date someone younger than you make sure they aren't gonna pull an immature stunt like that." Roger said.

"I just can't believe she would do this, it's not like her" Mimi sighed.

After a few more minutes they started to quiet down and the girls fell asleep. Mimi had her head on roger's shoulder and he couldn't help but have a small smile.

Angel had been sitting and crying in the life café since they left, he checked his watch it was almost eleven at night so he started to head home. But before he left he changed back in to his normal clothes since he wouldn't really get another chance. When he finally left the restaurant and headed into the subway he was dead tired. It took him another 10 minutes to find out which one was heading home. The subway was scary there were some really creepy people and when your eyes are red and puffy and people can tell you have been crying it doesn't help you look tough. He sat there and didn't say a word to anyone.

Collins finally made it home right at midnight he walked in and his dad was waiting for him. Ed did not look happy at all.

"Boy where the hell have you been?" he asked when Collins walked in.

"I told you I was hanging out with my friends today."

"I don't by that crap where were you?"

"I was in New York City for Angel's birthday with all of my friends."

"What do your mother and I keep telling you about the city?" Ed asked.

"It's dangerous."

"That's right and tonight you had your mom and I worried sick. Now go up to your room and don' t even think you're seeing Angel anytime soon."

"Good I don't want to see him anyway he's an Asshole." He said climbing the stairs.

When Angel got home his parents were already asleep so he crawled into bed and cried until he fell asleep. The next morning he tried to call Collins but the calls were ignored, he tried roger and got the same thing. He really messed up his life _how could you be so stupid! You had everything and you throw it away on a cute guy? IDIOT! I am such an idiot! I didn't deserve Collins he needs someone better than me he has everything and I have shit. I wish he would take my calls so I could tell him how sorry I am. I don't care if he takes me back I just want him to know that I didn't do that to hurt him I never want to hurt him._

Just a few minutes ago Collins hung up on Angel for the third time. Part of him didn't want to have anything to do with him but another part wanted to run over to his house and forgive him. _Why? Why did I invite you into my life? Wait I remember you looked at me with your big brown doe eyes and I saw you weren't happy or safe so I had to help but the moment I saw you I fell in love. Then you broke my heart I can't believe you._ Collins was staring at the phone he was grounded also. He told his mom about everything that happened; she now has a grudge against Angel.

* * *

***Sigh***


	15. Chapter 15

**Things are getting too spicy for the pepper!**

* * *

The next two weeks were painful for everyone Collins and Angel couldn't face each other afraid of what the other might do, Mimi was having trouble keeping her drug problem hidden from Roger who now was her boyfriend, Maureen started flirting with other people which started her on again off again relationship with Joanne, everyone else was just waiting for the holidays.

The day before Christmas break Angel came in seconds before the tarty bell rang like always only he had a slight limp.

"Angel what's with your leg" the teacher asked when he walked to his desk.

"Uh I was babysitting my cousin Julianna she is on the soccer team." He said Collins didn't buy it for a second.

It took every ounce of control Collins had not to ask him what really happened. Maybe he was being ridiculous about the situation no matter how Angel tried to talk to him he ignored it. They both got their hearts broken badly.

He sighed, "Angel what really happened?" Collins asked.

"I got kicked by my cousin." He said shocked that Collins was talking to him.

"We both know there is no Julie and that's not the truth now will you please tell me"

"I can't"

Collins was going to say something but just like old times the teacher yelled at them to be quiet. When the bell rang Angel would have ran out but his leg was in more pain than he led on. Once he got out the door Collins walked up next to him.

"Tell me what this is about is your old man beating up on you again?" he asked.

Angel looked to the floor "Please just stop acting like you care about me because we both know you don't."

"That's not true."

"Then how come you never take my calls or talk to me in class?"

"Because I was hurt and I didn't want to fall back in love with you and get hurt again."

"I understand I don't know what came over me." Angel said as the started up the stairs very slowly.

"It hurts worse than your acting isn't it."

"Maybe... you know I was hurt when you ignored me."

"I know I was wrong when I ran."

"Then why'd you leave we could have talked through this."

"At the time I didn't want to, but now you look depressed you're limping and I miss you" Collins admitted.

The tarty bell rang "Can you skip your class." Angel asked.

"Only if you tell me what your dad did to your leg."

"My dad didn't hurt me."

"Then who did?"

Angel grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. He took him into the biggest stall.

"Bear with me for a minute." Angel started to unbutton his jeans. He pulled them down to mid- thigh on his right side and reviled cuts they were puffy red and bleeding slightly.

"Ang. this doesn't look good." Collins got closer.

Angel was staring straight ahead finally looked at them "They weren't this bad earlier."

"They look infected." he was kneeling next to them and looked up into his eyes "You did this didn't you?"

"I-I made you hate me I couldn't deal." He pulled his pants up and pushed back the tears.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"No I'm fine I'm fine" Angel said twice not realizing it.

"No were going."

"It's ok."

"Do you want me to tell a child protection agency about your home life?"

"Ok okay I'll go"

"Thank you. You know you're lucky I brought my car today."

"Thank God!" they walked down the hallway.

"By the way nice teal panties" Collins opened the door and saw Angel blush.

They walked outside and saw Collins car in the teacher's parking lot right up front. They got in and took off.

"Your parents are gonna be pissed your gone." Angel Smiled.

"I know but right now we need to get you to the doctor's."

They got there fairly quick and walked in. There was a lot of people waiting in the room they checked him in and talked for an hour before they took Angel away. Collins sat there for another hour before they would tell him anything. But after an hour and a half Angel came back out.

"What did the doctor say?" Collins practically jumped out of the chair.

"Well I have to go to the pharmacy for my medicine but other than that they said to take it easy that leg until the pain goes away and it's healed."

"Did they bandage it up."

"NO they thought they'd let it get more infected." He teased.

"So were to now? Cause I doubt you want to go back to school." Collins said as they picked up his medication.

"Can we go to your house?" Angel asked he nodded.

They went back to the car it was freezing out and cloudy. At first they were having trouble getting the car started.

"What does this mean for us?" Collins Asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we're not happy apart obviously so are we gonna give this another try."

Angel looked out the windshield then back at him smiling "Kiss me it's beginning to snow." And they did.

On the way home the light snow fall turned in a heavy snow down pour. When they got in the drive way and walked over to the door Angel couldn't help it he made a snow ball and hit Collins on the back of his head just below his beanie.

"Oh very mature" Collins said before throwing one back.

They started a snow ball fight which when well until Collins slipped and pulled Angel down with him. They laid there for a moment looking into each other's eyes giggling before making out. It was snowing they were drenched and freezing but they didn't care at all. But after a few more minutes they started shivering and had to get inside. They walked into the house and hurried upstairs into Collins room.

Collins wrapped his arms around him "your soaked why don't you borrow some clothes."

"I think that world be best." Collins started going through his closet as angel started taking off his jacket and shirt.

He found something in the back of his closet "here this might fit." He was about to hand him the clothes but saw Angel half-dressed and couldn't stop staring.

"Are you going to go hand me that or just let me freeze?" he smiled.

Collins held him close "hmm I've got a better idea."

They started kissing and before they knew it they were hungrily making out on the bed. Angel started to help Collins out of his layers of shirts. Once the shirts were gone the horny teenagers work on removing each other's pants and didn't stop there.

* * *

**Sorry, no smut can't write it I've tried.**

**it just gets so awkward**


	16. Chapter 16

A while later Angel had his head on Collins chest they were quiet for moment or two.

"Wow" Angel said.

"I know… I love you."

"I love you too... Can I use your shower and get cleaned up."

"Sure go ahead."

"I don't wanna get up though."

"Then why did you ask?" Collins chuckled.

"Cause we probably should get up in case your parents show up."

"Fair enough." They sighed and got up.

Angel gathered up everything he needed and went down the hall to the bathroom. Collins put on some pajamas and threw his other clothes into the hamper. When Angel finished they headed down to the living room they were watching mindless cartoons.

"So how's your leg looking."

"Better than before."

Collins messed with Angel's hair and whispered "Good."

The Latino laid down using Collins thighs as a pillow he continued to play with his hair "hmmm I need a haircut."

"No you don't your hair looks beautiful like this you always look beautiful."

"Ya with all my burns, cuts, and bruises what a turn on."

"You don't have to live like that you know."

"But I don't want to get sent away to some foster home where I have to be far from you and everyone."

"Look I will make a deal with you." Collins started. "You pick the day I don't care when but you want to sit down and tell my parents what your dad does and I'll tell my Dad I'm gay and convince them to let you stay how about that?"

"Alright."

They talked for a little while longer before their stomachs growled. Angel declared it lunch time and they scurried off to the kitchen. After searching through every cabinet's twice they decided on a frozen pizza.

"Hey how are you gonna run track with that leg?" Collins asked.

"I'm sure it'll be healed by the time we get back to school."

"I hope so I still can't believe you would do that."

"I know I better take my medicine."

"Well now you won't have to do hurt yourself again cause like it or not you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Angel smiled and kissed him.

They went back and sat on the couch Angel sat on his lap "You know I'm glad we worked thinks out." He said.

"Me too. So how are things at home?"

"It could be worse."

"What happened."

"Well he just kicked me in the stomach a few times and my books are gone."

"Why?"

"I was supposed to be fixing his car but I don't know how to do that so I thought I would take a 5 minute break then call for a mechanic but I picked up this book I just got and started reading. Well after an hour he saw I wasn't working so he pulled me out to the garage and threw me onto the ground and made me figure it out and every time I did something wrong I got kicked in the stomach because I was working under the car. When I finished and went back to my room all my books were gone."

"DO you know where they went?"

"No." Angel looked to the ground "But look on the bright side now I can get all new books some of my old ones were falling apart anyway."

"That's the spirit."

They sat and talked for the next twenty minutes then the pizza was ready. They cut it up and sat at the table.

"You know Mimi was the only person that was talking to me after my birthday."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are and everything's better now." Angel tried to look at the bright side.

"Right." Collins agreed. "Are you excited for Christmas?"

"Of course it's my second favorite holiday."

"Your favorite holiday's still Halloween right?"

"You know it!"

The two of them talked for a few more minutes before going back to the couch falling asleep. It was only for about an hour they were rudely awakened by the phone. Collins got up and answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Collins where were you today?" it was mark.

"I left early."

"Well can we still come over."

"Ya of course but do you mind if I invited someone else?"

"Not at all we'll be right there."

"Ok bye." Collins hung up the phone.

"Who was that" Angel asked still lying on the couch.

"Mark. I forgot everyone's coming over" Angel shot up awake "is that ok?"

"But I look like a wreck."

"Ang calm down no one's gonna mind"

"I will!" he whined.

"Baby you look beautiful no matter what see like now you look amazing you're just a natural beauty."

He sighed "I'd feel better if I could change."

"Into what your wet snow clothes?" Angel couldn't think of anything so he had to accept defeat.

Just then the doorbell rang Collins opened the door. The whole group was standing there covered in snow they were shivering and not saying anything.

"Would you guys like to come in?" Collins smirked.

"No we want to stay out here in the cold." Maureen said sarcastically.

"Ok suit yourself." He smiled and closed the door. They pounded on the door he opened it back up "Yes?" they barged in and when into the living room.

"Collins you're such a smartass." Mimi laughed.

"Angel?" they all said at once.

"What are you doing here?" Maureen was still pissed about the situation.

"Whoa wait Mo me and Angel are back together we worked it out." Collins jumped in.

"See he can forgive him for kissing someone else." She turned to Joanne who rolled her eyes.

"I hope you guys aren't still mad at me?" Angel said.

"AW chica we could never be mad at you" Mimi sat down "Right roger."

He thought about it for a moment "right but if it happens again…"

"It won't I promise." He said.

They started taking off their coats and Maureen declared the need for hot chocolate. They sat in the kitchen laughing talking and being really loud. Collins was at the stove when a marshmallow hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and threw it back at Angel.

"Hey it wasn't me it was Maureen!" he laughed.

"You traitor!" She shouted.

The kitchen then became a warzone it was every man for himself. They quickly ran out of marshmallows and had to end it. Everyone helped clean up and drank their hot chocolate without marshmallows. Once it was gone they were gonna turn on a movie.

"Let's watch a romance movie!" Mimi shouted.

"No horror!" Roger said.

"A documentary!" Mark jumped in.

"Comedy!" Joanne and Maureen said together.

"Wrong it's my house and I say we're watching the Muppet movie." Collins grabbed the tape.

"What are we 5?" Roger asked.

"Oh Roggy don't be mean I think the Muppets is a great movie." Angel kissed Collins on the cheek.

They settled in the living room and turned on the movie after a few bad pun, Stone Age jokes and celebrities it was over.

"Did you like it?" Collins asked.

Roger faked crying, "Oh, it was so beautiful!"

Collins smile and messed up his hair, "Shut up!"

Mimi checked her watch "I better go I promised I would be home early today."

"I'll walk you." Roger said and they left.

"I better go too I don't want my dad to get pissed." Angel said.

"OK if you need anything just call" Collins hugged him.

He went upstairs grabbed his stuff and gave Collins a kiss goodbye. The walk home didn't take long but the second he walked in the door he wish he stayed at Collins. All the paintings from his room were in the living room.

"uh… what's going on?" he asked there was no one in the room.

He gathered up as many canvasses as he could and went back to his room. It was a mess it had been ransacked. Panic hit him he dropped everything and went to his closet on the top shelf there should have been a big trunk with a lock on it where he kept all his drag stuff he got for his birthday. It was gone!

"Shit not again!" he ran out to the garage his mom was out there standing in front of the trunk it was still locked.

* * *

**So much drama...**


	17. Chapter 17

**i really don't like how this chapter turned out**

* * *

"You! What's in here." She said.

"My art supplies why?" he tried too say calmly.

"I don't believe that your father tore through your room found this hidden and left to get some bolt cutters."

"There's nothing interesting in there please can I have it back?"

"No because I don't believe you."

He tried to grab it she slapped him across the face her long nails scratched his cheek. As if that wasn't enough his dad came through the side door and saw angel for once he was sober. He was not amused if there was one way to piss off his parents it was to hide something from them.

"I'm going to give you one chance what is in that fucking trunk?" he was pissed.

"Nothing" Angel tried to some strong.

"If what I think is in here is in here your dead no joking." He sounded serious put the cutters the lock.

Angel was too scared to move he held his breath as the lock was broken and the trunk opened. His dad took one look and that was enough for him.

"Again with this shit." he said looked at angel.

Angel got hit once before he took off into the house his dad right behind him. He grabbed the phone and locked himself in the bathroom his dad was pounding on the door.

"COME OUT HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he yelled.

He couldn't think and beat for he knew it he was calling Collins it only rang once before he answered.

"HELP! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! I LOCKED MYSELF IN THE BATHROOM!" Angel shouted.

"What?! Don't worry I'll be right there." Collins hung up and went to his parents in the other room. "You guys emergency!"

That got their attention immediately "What's wrong." Anita looked him over assuming he was hurt.

"It's not me its angel his dad is trying to kill him."

They jumped up Ed started to make a phone call "This better not be a joke."

"It's not I swear."

"What's his address?" Ed stopped and asked in the middle of talking on the phone.

"52560 Parker st." Collins said his dad repeated it.

"Ok let's go" Ed said after he hung up.

"Wait can't I go?"

"No it could be dangerous." Anita said

"But Angel's my bo-best friend I have to go."

"Come on just let him go we need to get over there." Ed motioned for them to get out the door.

Angel was sitting on the bathroom floor the door couldn't hold much longer and he was terrified. His dad was saying exactly how he was going to kill him. With one more pound there was a small hole in the door his dad stopped for a minute then it continued the hole got bigger quickly that's when Angel saw he was breaking it with a hammer. He started to say goodbyes to all his friends it brought him to tears. The hole in the door was now big enough for his dad to reach his arm though and unlock the door. Angel started to breathe heavy and tears rolled down his cheeks. His dad picked him up off the floor before he started punching him.

"I personally am sending you straight to hell." He said before pulling him out of the bathroom by his hair and into the kitchen.

"What what are you gonna do?" he asked lamely as he was back leaning on to the counter.

He pulled a knife out of the drawer and held it to his neck "Something I should have done years ago."

Angel was bleeding already from his face and could barely stand when there was a knock on the door. His dad stabbed the knife into the counter next to his face and let go of him. He sobbed and slowly sank back to the floor. When his dad opened the door the police burst in and arrested him.

"Oh thank you officers this maniac was trying to kill my son" Ed slapped cuffs on her. "wait why are you cuffing me I didn't do anything" she started ranting in Spanish.

"Angel?" Anita asked he had been crying into his hands he looked up to her "Come on we're getting you out of here okay?"

He nodded and she helped him up they slowly walked out there were two cop cars and an ambulance out front. Angel was immediately engulfed in a hug by Collins. He sobbed uncontrollably into Collins shoulder.

"It's ok angel baby it's okay now" he whispered into his ear.

"Um Angel we need to get up patched up if that's ok." Anita said he nodded and let go of Collins.

The EMT was a young lady she was ready when he came over. She patched him quickly and tried to get him to smile but angel was in no mood. Once he was done Collins walk him back over to his parents.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Collins for stopping this." Angel said softly.

"Of course but we still need you to answer some questions whenever you're ready ok?" Ed said.

He nodded "I guess I better call Mimi and as if I can stay for a while."

"Angel don't be ridiculous you'll stay with us." Collins said then looked to his parents "right?"

They looked at each other "sure why not." Ed said.

"Ok I just need to grab some stuff." He looked over to the house.

"Alright just pack for the night we can come back tomorrow."

Angel nodded and went back to the house. When he came back Collins was talking to the group angel walked right over.

"Uh… hi you guys." He said softly.

"oh my god Angel! Collins was just told us what happened." Mimi hugged him.

"I'm sorry that happened to you" Joanne said.

"How long has that been going on for?" Mark asked.

"As long as I can remember I'd rather not talk about it now."

"Collins! Angel! it's time to go!" Anita shouted across the yard.

They went over and climbed into the car. Angel felt relieved no more parental beatings, no more fear he doesn't have to hide his girl clothes anymore well only for a little bit longer. But he is living with Collins and that is a dream come true.

"So what happens now with my parents I mean" Angel asked.

"Well" Ed started "We ask you questions about the situation and you and your parents will go to court where they will probably be pronounced unfit parents and they will go to jail and you will either stay with some relatives or a foster home."

Angel gasped and started to cry again "Bu-bu-but I don't want to go to a foster home I want to stay here with Collins, and Mimi, and all my friends that's why I never told anyone. They're the closest thing I've ever had to a family No they are my family and I need them."

"Don't worry we'll figure out something." Collins said Angel turned and pulled him into a much needed hug.


	18. Chapter 18

Once they got back Angel still had calmed down just a little they all sat at the table. Collins carried in Angel's stuff and put it on the couch before joining them.

"Can I get you anything?" Anita asked.

"Can I have some tea?" Angel asked softly.

"Of course I'll be right back."

"Thank you. Um about the questions you have to ask can we get it over with now?"

"Are you sure?" Ed asked he nodded. "Alright but we have to wait for Anita."

They waited for a minute or two before she came back with the tea and sat down. Collins was right there next to him. They pulled out a tape recorder and recorded the conversation

"So how long has this been going on for?" Ed asked.

"As long as I can remember it was never this bad though they always said they never wanted a kid and that they hated me."

"Do they drink or do drugs?"

"My dad drinks all the time."

"Is there anything y he will hit you for often?"

"He would beat me more for being gay well more for being a drag queen."

Ed shifted and coughed uncomfortably "Alright, they would beat you how?"

"Mostly punching burned me with a curling iron once and a couple times they have thrown stuff at me and threw my friend Mimi out the door literally."

"Who knew about this?"

"Just me, Mimi, and Collins" he sighed.

"You knew and you didn't tell anyone?"

"I didn't want Angel to get sent away."

Ed sighed "Ok how does your daily schedule go?"

"Get up, clean, make myself breakfast if there's food, then when they get up I don't talk much and do what I'm told and hopefully I stay out of trouble."

They talked for a while learning more about the situation when it was over they went up to Collins room. Angel flopped onto the bed and starred at the ceiling with a small smile.

"What are you smiling for?" Collins couldn't help but smile back.

"Well I don't have to deal with my parents anymore and I'm staying with you."

"Yeah it's a great deal. So what do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing staying here is enough."

"Don't give me that come on be greedy for once what do you want?"

"What do you want?"

"I asked you first."

Angel thought for a minute then smiled "I guess I want a new dress."

"See now we're talking do you want anything else like accessories?"

"Hmmm… and a bracelet or two to go with it" he added.

"Sounds nice and my parents are always working and I don't think they'll mind so you should dress in drag more."

"I hope!"

"Let fix your bed so you can sleep you've had a long day." Collins got up angel nodded. "Ok I'll go grab some blankets be right back." Collins walked down the hall to the linens closet when he heard his parents talking.

"We can't let him stay here." He heard Ed say.

"And why not?" Anita said

"He's a transvestite do you know how weird that is. It's not normal and then you want him in the same room as our son."

"I don't see the problem. Angel and Collins have been friends for a while and neither of them care."

"But.."

"I don't want to hear it Angel is staying."

"I don't want to have a fag in this house."

Collins couldn't stand hearing anymore he walked into the parent's room "So that's what Angel is just some fag. Well that fag has been over dozens of times and you never had a problem you actually got along with him."

"But that was before I knew…"

"That doesn't change anything his personality is still the same he might just dress different sometimes. SO please if you have any more homophobic things to say don't let him hear it."

"I agree with tom." Anita added.

"Fine I won't say anything ."

"_And…."_

"And he can stay."

"Thanks dad." Collins smiled and left.

Collins went back to his room Angel had already changed back into his pajamas. He was looking threw a book.

"Hey whatcha got there." Collins asked.

"Anthem?" he looked confused "I don't get it."

"I'll have to explain it to you some time."

"Alright so what took you so long?"

"Oh nothing my parents were talking and I got sucked into the conversation."

"Ok God what time is it?"

"Uh seven thirty."

"And you wanted me to go to sleep let's stay up talk to me."

They did they told stories back and forth, half way through the night Collins got the feeling that the stories angel was telling where ones not told often. He felt like these stories had to be earned then angel said the one thing that confirmed his hunch.

"I never told anyone that" he smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Ya half of the stories your hearing no one else has heard." Angel said before yawning.

"You tired."

"Well considering it's 3 in the morning yeah I'm a little sleepy."

"Ok goodnight."

"Night," Angel got up off the floor and gave him a kiss before climbing back into the make shift bed on the floor.

The next morning they got to sleep in a little before the morning bird (Angel) got up and woke up Collins. He was a little more stubborn about getting up this morning. But Angel coaxed him down stairs with kisses and the promise of breakfast which was chocolate chip pancakes. They sat down and ate them all there was a lot and then Collins cleaned up and Angel went to go take a shower. That's how it would go for them a lot Angel would make a mess and Collins would clean up. Not that he really minded it was just how things worked out. Once everything was cleaned and they were both dressed and ready to go they went to angel's house to get his stuff.

Once they got there Angel led him to the garage "Here honey can you hold this." Angel said holding up the trunk he grabbed it and almost fell over.

"Shit what's in here rocks?"

"No some of my drag stuff."

"Some where's the rest of it?"

"Mimi's house" he replied walking through the door.

They packed up the rest of his clothes and anything else he wants to keep. It took a while but when they were done he labeled the boxes Angel's shit and put them in Collins car. They started driving angel ranted.

"I can't believe he tried to kill me. You know he would have done it too."

"Ang I really don't want to think about it."

"ok but still it always thought maybe deep down they cared a little I was their kid but nope they hated me through and through."

"Why did you think there was good in them." Collins asked

"I guess I just thought there was good in everyone." He shrugged.

"There's good in some people but not everyone trust me."

"I always do."

They got back to the house and started to unpack "Will I be sleeping on the floor for long?" Angel asked.

"Honestly I have no idea but I don't think so." Collins said and he was right the next day the office had been turned into a bedroom for him.

Both the teens were a little sad to move his stuff into the room even though it was only across the hall. He couldn't stop thanking them. The next couple days were fun not only was Christmas right around the corner but Angel dressed in drag more often and they got to act like a couple when Collins parents were gone well when Ed was gone. Also the group was always hanging out rarely did separate. The only thing that had changed was now they knew about Mimi's habit Roger dumped her right away and everyone else is helping her through this.

* * *

**I'm so exited for the holidays**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter's short :C**

* * *

Tonight was Christmas Eve and if Collins thought he was going to sleep he was wrong.

"Collins! I can't believe your trying to sleep its Christmas!" Angel nudged him they were both in Collins room for the night.

"Babe it's 2 in the morning it's not Christmas yet."

"Well you know Mr. Grumpy any time after midnight is Christmas morning."

"Do you ever sleep?" Collins pulled a pillow over his face.

"I just don't need much sleep." He shrugged.

"Well we're not all like you " He grumbled sounding kind of pissed.

"Oh ok" Angel got the hint "I'll just go back to my room I guess" and left.

He went back to his room and shut the door. _Damnit he's mad at me shit why do I always drive people crazy? Why do I have to be a morning person who likes to bother people now he's gonna be annoyed with me the rest of the day and probably tell his parents to send me to the foster home._ He pulled out a note pad and started sketching and continued to think._ Is it my fault I get excited for the holidays, no he just has to be a kill joy. Wait, wait, wait I shouldn't be the one mad I've been disturbing his sleep since September. _He did feel bad and wanted to apologize but decided to just let him sleep. At around 7 in the morning he went back across the hall Collins was out cold. Angel sat on the floor and ran his fingers through his hair he stirred slightly. Angel immediately stopped not wanting to bother him for most people it was rare to see him without his hat. Just then the alarm went off they set it yesterday. His eyes opened up and Angel hit the snooze button.

"Sorry you can go back to sleep." The Latino said.

He sat up and smiled "Why it's Christmas."

"I know but last night I don't know you sounded kind of pissed."

"What? When?"

"Right before I left to go to my room."

"Oh….. I'm sorry I wasn't made I was just exhausted and just being grumpy. But I was never mad."

"Yeah but I'm the one who's sorry I'm the reason you never get sleep."

"OK how 'bout this we forget about this you get me up whenever you want and go open presents?"

"Yeah!" Angel jumped up.

Collins gave him a kiss and they scrambled down stairs. In the living room there was a ton of presents in front of the tree. They looked at each other with the biggest smiles just then a bright flash of light blinded them.

"Merry Christmas" Anita said holding a camera.

"Merry Christmas" the couple said together.

"Now why don't you guys start with your stockings" Ed yawned holding a cup of coffee.

They sat down and went through it they were full of candy and little gifts. Next there was the presents neither one of them made a list of things they wanted but still his parents got them the perfect gifts. Once almost all there presents where open Collins and Angel exchanged the gifts they got each other. Collins got Angel a new dress and some earrings and Angel got him a book that hadn't come out yet that was signed by his favorite author.

"How did you get this?" Collins couldn't believe it.

"Remember when I went with Mimi for the day?"

"When you left at like four in the morning?"

"That's the day. Well we went to the city because we saw a flyer saying that the first ten people in line got that book and it signed. I was eleventh person but the person in front of me there wife was at the hospital in labor so he had to leave."

"That must have cost you a fortune."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled.

"Now who's ready for breakfast?" Anita asked they ran to the table and smiled.

While they were getting served the teenagers had to laugh at what they were having Christmas tree shaped waffles

"So Angel are you having a good Christmas?" Ed asked.

"Of course! Thank you guys so much for everything really." He smiled.

"What did you normally do for Christmas?" Collins looked at him.

"Well I wouldn't really do anything until evening. I would have Christmas dinner at Mimi's house and we would get each other a small present."

"So this is like your first real Christmas?" Collins asked.

He shrugged "Kind of."

The rest of the day was fun and was like the Christmas' angel watched on tv he couldn't have been happier.


	20. Chapter 20

**There are a lot of Breakfast Club references in this chapter. Not my intention it just happened.**

The next holiday obviously was New Year's which was another good one everyone went over to mark's house and celebrated. It was pretty fun except Cindy was there. Cindy is Mark's younger sister who his parents favor and she always did better in everything the only thing he could do that she couldn't was tango. At this party Mimi and Roger got back together and now she was clean. Another thing that happened was Joanne and Maureen where now officially together again after breaking up on Christmas when Maureen met Joanne's brother under the mistletoe. The day before New Year's Eve Angel went to court it didn't take long for his parent's to get convicted.

"How long till next year?" Mimi asked.

"Three and a half minutes" Roger smiled holding up his beer.

"Oooh mark you and your friends are drinking I'm telling mom when she gets home."

"Tell and the New Year's monster's gonna eat you." Maureen threatened.

"I'm not an idiot Maureen monsters aren't real."

"This one is it eats kids who try and tattle about anything that happens on New Year's Eve. This monster has red glowing eyes and sharp teeth and that's not the worse part he is invisible to adults so if you ask your parents to look for him they won't find him."

Cindy screamed and ran out of the room mark turned to Maureen "thanks."

"Shhh… you guys it's the count down!" Angel pointed to the T.V.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPP NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted before kissing their boyfriend or girlfriend and Joanne and Maureen gave mark a kiss on the cheek.

After another hour Collins' parents called to have Collins and Angel come home. They walked back and went up to Angel's room. They were playing music and being really loud and having one last party before school starts again. At around three in the morning Anita couldn't take it anymore.

"Go tell them it's time for bed." She ordered Ed got up.

Down the hall Collins and Angel were in the middle of a heated make out session when the door flew open. They jumped a mile apart his dad was standing in the door his shock instantly turned to rage.

"Turn off that damn music." He ordered angel ran to the boom box and unplugged it Ed looked to Collins "We need to talk."

They went into Collins room as soon as the door closed the yelling started. Anita came out of her room and saw angel freaking out.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked

"Mr. Collins came in and he saw me and Collins kissing and he got mad." He stuttered threw quickly "but the look on his face was the same one my dad had when he would…" he stopped taking.

"Ed is not going to hit Tom" She reassured as they heard Collins shout more.

"God this is all my fault" Angel sank to the floor tears filled his eyes.

"No it's not it's just Ed is a little small minded when it comes to gay people." Then the shouting started to die down "See they're calming down."

Meanwhile in the room Ed was standing there and Collins was sitting on the bed arms crossed he had just stopped yelling at his dad.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"Not. Even. Close. Bud" Collins said.

"Fine you're grounded."

"Ugh I'm crushed. You think I actually give a damn."

Ed thought about it for a minute "you're right I've got a better idea."

"What" Collins sounded like he could care less.

He left the room and saw Angel crying in the hallway "You pack your bag faggot your out of here in the morning."

"What?" Anita and Angel said at once.

"You heard me! You get to your room and pack your shit you're out of here and don't even think of seeing tom for the rest of the night."

Angel sat there dumbfounded before hurrying into his room. He sat on the bed and fully sobbed into a pillow they really screwed things up now. He grabbed his suit case and boxes hand started to pack up his stuff. Once everything was packed it was close to five in the morning he sat on the bed and waited. Collins couldn't believe this he heard his dad tell angel to pack up his stuff. At 5:30 he walked across the hall and knocked on the door. Angel opened the door and saw who it was more tears fell.

Collins went into the room and hugged him "I am so sorry baby this is all my fault." Angel just sniffled "God doors have locks for a reason."

Angel half laughed half sobbed then finally spoke "I guess this is goodbye?"

"No because the second you get sent to that home I want you to call me and I'll come down and pick you up."

"Please don't get my hopes up your dad will probably send me some where far where you can't get to me. I better call up everyone so they can say goodbye."

Collins grabbed and kissed him "No matter what I will always love you never forget that ever."

He looked in his eyes and hung on every word "I love you too."

"I better go before my dad flips a bitch." They reluctantly let go of each other and Collins left the room.

A couple hours later neither teen had still had no sleep but Collins parents came in.

"Alright" Ed came in Angel's room "your ride will be here in an hour take your stuff down stairs."

He simply nodded and went to work once everything was down stairs he turned to Anita "Can I make a phone call?" he felt like he was back living with his parents.

"Of course" she simply said.

He grabbed the phone and dialed up Mimi on the third ring she picked up "hello?" she asked barely awake.

"Mimi it's Angel I don't know how to say this but um…" he started to tear up again "Collins' dad is sending me to a foster home so I just wanted to say good bye."

"Oh my God! When are they picking you up?"

"In an hour"

"I'll get everyone together and we'll be right there." Mimi said and hung up.

Just then Collins ran down the stairs "Mom is there really nothing you can do?"

"I tried everything tom his mind is made up."

"B-but you're a lieutenant you can overrule what he says right?"

"Not this time I'm sorry"

"Don't worry Collins I'll be ok" Angel lied.

"No you won't…"

"Well how about I make you kids some breakfast?" his mom said.

"No thank you Mrs. Collins I'm not too hungry at the moment." Angel shook his head.

The doorbell rang and Ed answered it but it wasn't who they were expecting it was Benny.

"Hello I heard the bad news" benny started "Could I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"uh.. Sure" he walked out side with him.

Ten minutes later while Collins and Angel were sitting in the living room the doorbell rang again Collins got it this time. Everyone was standing there none of them said anything Collins stepped to the side and they walked in. when they saw Angel they pulled him in to a group hug in which they girls and Angel burst out crying and they stayed like that for the longest time.

Then Ed came back in "tom I need to talk to you in the kitchen."

"I'll be right back you guys" he walked off.

The group hug ended and they started talking "So when do you leave" Mark asked.

He looked at the clock "About a half hour. Do you think we could start saying goodbye now get the hard part over with."

"Alright can I go first" roger looked around no one objected "ok Angel I know, I know I haven't always treated you right but you were to one who told me about april, you pushed me and Mimi together, and you've made Collins super happy, your birthday is the reason I left the house so I just wanted to say thank you for all you've done." Roger pulled him in to a hug "I'm gonna miss you."

Collins walked back in with a shocked expression on his face roger let go of Angel "Collins honey what's wrong?" he asked.

"My dad is sending me to a straight camp I'm leaving right after you do."

"What?" they all said.

"Yeah" he said and did the one thing no one has ever seen Collins do he cried.

Mark and Roger burst into tears and they all hugged Collins the boho's were losing two members of the family.

"I better go pack." He walked up stairs they all followed trying to spend every minute they could together.

He pack a suit case and headed back down stairs they only had five minutes left and Ed had them all wait outside. They all were upset and crying Collins and Angel shared one last kiss and then they saw the car pull up. Each one of them said their goodbyes and gave him a hug. The person in the car started to load up angel's stuff.

"You be careful out there in the real world not everyone out there is as nice as we are" Roger said making him half laugh and sob.

Angel hugged Collins "good bye love."

"Farwell my Angel Never forget."

"I only forget regret." He tried to smile.

"Hey Ángel it's time to go" the driver said.

He took a deep breath before getting into the car and rolled down the window and kept waving until his friends were long out of sight. While they were waiting for Collins to get picked up Benny appeared.

"Well Surprise!" he announced.

"What are you talking about we are in no mood." Maureen hissed.

"Let's just called it revenge for the city incident."

"What are you oh…" she realized then they all remembered.

"YOU ARE A BICTH!" Collins shouted "you're the one told my dad to go to a straight camp? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? If I wasn't leaving I would have got in my car and drove after her I HATE YOU"

"Yeah? Good" benny smirked.

Maureen was the first one to react she went up and started beating him up she had him pinned on the ground. She was swearing, yelling and crying while she punched him mark, roger and Collins had to pull her off him.

"Benny Get the fuck out of here!" Mimi yelled and he ran off.

"Why didn't you jump in your car and follow after her?" Roger asked.

"Two reasons 1 my parents are detectives and would have found my car in a heartbeat and two my dad took my keys and the one thing I can't rewire is a car."

Just then a bust pulled up with the words 'People can change' written on the side. Collins gave them all one last hug.

"Maureen I'm counting on you to lead the school into Anarchy chaos can you do that for me." He told his best friend.

"I won't let you down" she saluted them teary eyed.

He waved and got on the bus and picked an empty seat there was already a group of kids talking "I so can't wait to be straight." A super flamboyant voice said.

"I know I've always wondered what it would be like."

The guy in the seat behind him tapped on his shoulder "what about you are you ready to be straight."

"No and I never will" He turned toward the window.

"ooh stubborn" He said.

"Shut up Gabe his parents are probably sending him here isn't that right?" a girl sat next to him.

"Yes but I'd rather not talk about it"

"Well you at least gonna tell us your name."

"Tom but everyone calls me Collins." He shrugged.

"What did you do to get here?"

Collins stopped talking he really didn't care who these kids were. He wanted to go back to a few days ago to when everything was simple. When he stopped talking they went back to their previous conversations. Heading in the other direction Angel was starting to get drowsy every bit of him wanted to fall asleep but he had to know here he was going.


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Friday **

**I own nothing**

* * *

"So what's this foster home like?" he asked.

"Well there is a stay at home mom and the dad is a psychiatrist." The driver said.

"Of course, do you live there?"

"I used to I'm too old now so I just help out."

"How does one get out of a foster home?"

"Well you're in one until you get adopted of turn 18. You missed your luck though most teenagers don't get adopted."

"What happens if I don't get adopted?" he was suddenly more interested.

"Then you get to go."

"And if you act up?"

"You just get sent to a different foster."

They past a sign saying that they were now in Rode Island and Angel fell asleep. When he woke up he cursed himself for doing it now he had no clue where he was or how far New York was. They grabbed his stuff and walked into a huge white house that was surrounded by a gate. When he opened the door he was led up stairs by a couple little kids. The room he was staying in was apparently where all the kids stayed it was the attic but it was full of bunk beds it reminded Angel of a military camp.

"The girls sleep on this side and the boy on that side." A little girl said.

He nodded and threw his stuff on an empty bunk the kids were pretty nuts they were yelling and running around. Angel by far was the oldest the second oldest was a girl about ten. Fifteen minutes after he arrived they were all called down stairs for lunch. Once at the table a lady led him to the end of it.

"Attention everyone this is Ángel he is going to be staying with us. Do you have anything to say." She asked.

"Um.. actually I go by Angel."

"Well that's not a proper name for a boy so everyone here will call you Ángel got it?" she said he nodded "Good you can sit by crystal. Crystal raise your hand."

Once Angel sat down Crystal whispered "We don't use nicknames here."

"I know that now." He whispered back.

"Now since you're new here I'm going to explain the rules once my name is Mrs. Alexi Darling and will be referred to as Ms. Alexi. Now in my opinion kids are meant to be seen not heard and in this house you brats do not use nicknames, the phone, your clothes must be age and gender appropriate, your chores will be assigned and no one will trade you. You must be in bed by 7:30 and no switching beds. Also you will be home schooled. So basically do what you're told and stay out of my way and we'll be fine."

The kids all nodded. _What hell am I trapped in now?_ Angel thought.

Collins had just gotten off the bus and a lady all dressed in pink was waiting for them. A group of guys all dressed in blue took their bags and started searching threw them.

"Welcome to People Can Change our name speaks the truth people can change. My name is Miss Lucy and I am the owner of this camp and we are going to help you become straight. Now follow me."

They walked around the grounds showing them where they will be going different group therapies. Then they showed them where they will be staying in group rooms with a counselor there were three boys on the bus and 2 boys already staying there they would all sharing one room. Same for the girls they had strict curfews and rules. When Collins was walking to the first group therapy he almost crashed into someone and it almost gave him a heart attack. It was a guy who looked exactly like Angel but blonde.

"Whoa I'm sorry.." Collins looked at him.

"Don't worry about it baby my name's Cha-Cha" he immediately covered his mouth for a moment. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid" he hit his forehead "I'm sorry I mean my name is Evan."

"uh.. Collins."

"Well we better hurry or we might get in trouble." He nodded and they kept walking.

In the therapy he found out that Evan plays the piano. The people in the camp were alright their names were Evan something he didn't say his last name, Darrel Coopersmith who is bi, Michael the waiter who made out with Angel, lastly there was a blonde guy named Neil and himself. The girls names were Fredi something, Valerie Brown, Shelby Corcoran, Mackenzie Firgens, and Kat Miller. They had therapy three times a day every day but somehow they managed to fit in school work.


	22. Chapter 22

Over the next couple months Collins stayed resistant to their brainwashing he would occasionally rewire the clocks so they would finish therapy earlier. He faked his way through the tests and barely spoke to anyone except for Evan he was a lot like Angel they laughed, talked and cried the same. Collins only talked to him because he was trying to fill the void.

At the Foster home things have gone to hell. Mr. Darling was almost worse than Alexi he always talked to kids like they going to blow up at any moment. The kids were really nice and they always wanted Angel to tell them bedtime stories he was the best at making up stories. Alexi always bragged to her friends about how good of a person she is. Sometimes people would make an appointment to meet the kids Angel made sure they all looked their best. April 27, started off like any other day for him he actually finished his chores early and was sketching Molly a little girl that bonded tremendously with him.

Alexi walked down the hall yelling at her husband "I can't take it here Victor I'm going crazy here I need someone else to talk to other than our stupid kid!" She went into another room.

"Hey Ángel" Victor said softly his hands behind his back Angel looked up. "I've got two new friends I want you to meet." Angel looked around "Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket" he pulled the objects from behind his back Angel groaned.

Once he finished his work he went to the front yard for a breather. It had been four long moths without Collins and he would never let the little kids see but he cries almost every day. Just then something hit him in the head.

"Ow you little shit that hurt!" he yelled looking for the object and saw a rock with a paper tied to it.

**_ Dear Angel,  
You wanna get out of here? Get your crap together and meet me out front at exactly 1 AM alone or you can ignore this note you'll be stuck here. Please make the right choice…_**

He reread it a few times was this a sick prank or a kidnapping something else? Was this person going to take them to see Collins?_ Only one way to find out I guess_ he thought and checked his watch it was almost six he ran upstairs and started to get his stuff organized.

Collins had spent so much time by himself he finished all the school work so technically he had graduated and was getting his diploma any day now. He was reading a book on the front patio when a car drove by hit him with something.

"Fuck that hurt" he picked up a bottle with a note in it. "It's a miracle it didn't break." He took it out and read it.

**Dear Tom,**

**Wanna break outta this joint? If you do come to this spot alone at one AM. Tell anyone and the deals off. So get your shit together or if you'd rather stay don't show up at all the choice is yours.**

He didn't need to think about it he wanted out end of story he had to find Angel. Any chance he had at finding him would be a miracle. He ran to get his stuff ready it was about six. While he was packing Evan and Darrel came in.

"Collins are you going somewhere?" Darrel asked.

"Uh no it's just I want everything looking nice I can't stand a trashy room you know that."

"Well considering you get up at six in the morning I would count this as normal" Evan added looking at the ground.

What Collins learned about Evan is that he is only confident when he is Cha-Cha (A.K.A. wearing drag.) When he was finished he had to learn the expectations for the five step test to complete the camp. That night he was watching the clock unable to focus on anything else. At 12:40 everyone was asleep he quietly got out of bed. Their security system was pretty state of the art but Collins loved a rewiring challenge. He had broken the door alarm thing weeks ago the only challenge would be the cameras. But he had a plan. Even though they were sleeping he waved goodbye to the other teens and closed the door softly. Collins walked close to the wall then he was right under a camera he stood there for a minute trying to cut the wire. As soon as it was cut he realized that would take too long.

"Collins? Are you going somewhere?" A voice came behind him.

He turned and saw Evan "What are you doing up?" Collins asked.

"I asked you first." He was in no mood for games.

He sighed "I got this note someone is breaking me out tonight and they told me not to tell."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure but I think it's my friends. So please don't tell I have to go." He started to walk away.

"No, where are you going please stay" he pleaded out of the blue.

"What why I have to go you out of all people here know that I have to get out of here and find Angel."

"No please stay and graduate I can't do this without you!"

"Shh Keep it down what do you mean."

"Well we both know this program isn't really working so I-I want you to stay because I thought once we passed this stupid camp we could leave…. Together."

"I'm sorry Cha-Cha but I don't like you like that….. I need to go." Evan started to cry Collins gave him a quick hug then sent him back to the room. "Don't tell." Collins whispered.

"I won't."

"And don't let them make you forget Cha-Cha." He nodded and Collins left.

* * *

**well that was weird. O_o**

**Cha-ChaxCollins?**


	23. Chapter 23

A few hours ago at 7:30 in the foster home it was time for Angel to tell a bedtime story. All the kids know he's a drag queen and they do call him Angel. They were all gathered around his bed except for four year old molly who crawled into bed with him.

"Angel are you a princess?" She asked.

"No but I wish now what story do you guys wanna here?" he smiled and all they kids started talking at once. "Okay how about I decide…. Hmm how about I tell you Snow white and the Seven Dwarfs have you guys ever seen the movie?"

Most of the kids said no but a very few said yes and he started the story. It was his favorite he felt like he could relate in a way having his true love with him for what felt like moments then being chased away to live with, clean, take care of a bunch of little people or in this case kids. He just hoped no one would try to poison him. Once the story was over everyone was practically asleep and Angel was in tears as he put them to bed this was the last time he would be seeing them. He sat there at his bed in his bed until 12:50 then he grabbed his stuff and went down stairs. Mr. Darling was sitting in the living room reading a book._ Damn it I need a plan… _Angel looked around and saw a baseball. He turned and threw it through a kitchen window. _Oops _he smiled Mr. Darling ran into the other room to see what was going on. The drag queen went out the front door and went to the side walk.

He checked his watch "the note said one o'clock. I'm here it's one what the hell?" he mumbled then two people came up behind him a bag was placed over his head and was grabbed under his arms the other person grabbed his ankles and lifted him up.

In a few moments he was sitting in what he assumed was a car he heard the doors close and the bag was taken off and he saw Roger and Mimi! Roger in the driver's seat and Mimi in the passenger's.

"OH MY GOD! ROGER? MIMI? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" he hugged them.

"Rescuing you of course" Mimi said.

"I love you guys" he smiled.

"We do too right, roger?"

"If I didn't count him as a friend do you think I would have driven five hours to get him?"

They all had such huge smiles "Can I ask about the bag over my face?"

"For drama" Mimi shrugged.

"Thank you guys!"

"You're welcome" they said together.

Collins was sitting on the porch of the house the only building here. There was no one around and it was 1:15 his hopes were crushed he was afraid that this was one big joke. _If no one comes within the next ten minutes I'm going back to bed_ he thought yawning. He closed his eyes and relaxed and after a minute or two alarms started going off and all lights came on as a car pulled up.

Someone yelled at him "Move your ass and get in this car!" he couldn't tell who it was but he did as he was told as the guards ran up.

As soon as he got in the car and they drove off he recognized Joanne, Maureen, and Mark. He knew it but still he couldn't believe it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Collins hugged them.

"Well we were in the neighborhood and we thought what the hell" Maureen said sarcastically.

"Does this mean that we're going to see angel"

"I don't know" Joanne attempted to lie.

Collins squealed yes squealed he couldn't be happier they all smiled at his reaction.

"So how have you been?"

"Not that great we miss you guys nothing was the same so we all came up with a plan" mark said.

"Can I hear it."

"No" Maureen said quickly "you just focus on seeing Angel."

_God four months since I've seen him four long months without my Angel …. I wonder if she's changed at all. What if I've changed, what if we see each other and we don't get along together or oh god what if we see each other and we don't love each other. Where are we going to stay? I doubt that any of these guys' parents are gonna let us stay with them. I hope their plan is full proof._

After about half an hour in both the cars Collins and Angel where both asleep at 8 AM the first car stopped. Mark, Maureen, Joanne and Collins had arrived first Joanne was afraid they might not show up.

"Pookie calm down they'll be here they had to drive further than we did." Maureen said.

"But what if they got caught or in crash or, or…"

"Shh you guys are going to wake up Collins" Mark interrupted.

"Mark when they get here make sure the camera's rolling" Joanne reminded.

"How could if forget?"

Meanwhile in the other car Roger and Mimi were fighting in a whisper.

"Roger you were supposed to turn right." Mimi whispered looking at a map.

"For the last time I know where I'm going."

"No you don't make a right here."

"Fine" he quickly turned right.

"You idiot you're going to get us killed or wake her up" Mimi turned around and saw Angel still asleep in the back seat.

At nine o'clock they finally arrived the cars were facing each other the people that were awake got out and greeted each other. Then walked back to their cars and started to wake them up.

"Collins…" Maureen tapped him "it's time to get up."

"Hmm I don't want to…." He mumbled.

"Come on there's someone here who wants to see you."

Collins opened his eyes and sat up "Angel?" Maureen nodded.

Mimi jumped on Angel and shouted "CHICA! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"

"Holy shit! Mimi baby you weigh more than I remember." He said back.

"I'll yell at you later for that but now there is someone who has been waiting four months to see you."

"Collins?! Where is he?"

"Right in the next car" roger nodded.

* * *

**sorry i haven't updated this in a while**


	24. Chapter 24

**Finally over**

* * *

Angel got out of the car the same time Collins did. They saw each other and froze neither one could believe it after what seemed like an eternity they ran to each other and fell into each other's arms. They were crying and shared a kiss.

"Oh my god Collins I missed you" Angel cried into his chest.

"I know Angel me too" he held him tightly "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

After a few minutes and a heated make out session they looked to their friends with big smiles. They came over for a big group hug.

"Well now what?" Collins started "I mean where are we going to live?"

"That's the thing we didn't want you guys to get found or move far away from us so please don't freak out but we all ran away." Mimi explained and Collins and Angel gasped. "but turn around."

They did they were in what looked New York by a crappy apartment building. This could only mean one thing.

"Well we figured we could all get jobs and live together" Mark said.

"But we can't let you all drop out or us" Angel objected.

"Hey they let me in I let myself out" Roger joked.

"But…"

"Angel we made up our minds we are staying with you guys" Maureen jumped in.

"Ok" Angel agreed.

"So do we have a place to stay?" Collins asked.

"Oh let's take you to our apartment." Mimi said and led them upstairs.

Their apartment was old and run down with 3 bedrooms and a nook that could also be used as a room, a small kitchen and one bathroom. It wasn't much but it was good enough for them all their stuff and everything else they needed was in the cars. They spent the rest of the day unpacking and by dinner time they were finished.

"SO Ang. what do you think?" Collins asked.

He looked around at all of his friend who were happy and back to Collins and smiled "it's perfect."

Within a week they all had jobs. Maureen was a wedding singer, mark was working in a coffee shop, Collins was a waiter at the moon dance diner, Joanne worked at the library, Roger got a band and played gigs whenever he could but his real job was being a personal trainer, Angel was working at a drag club, and Mimi was working as a babysitter. They didn't have the best jobs but they were enough to bring in some good money so they could stay together which made it perfect for them.


End file.
